When someone wants your candy
by X5898
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she realize the cause of her jealousy? MA. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

WHEN SOMEONE WANTS YOUR CANDY  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish, but it isn't.  
  
A/N: This takes place after LATR but FN never happened. Biggs is still alive cause he has an important role to play in the story and I think Alec needs an X5 male friend. M/A, D/A.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE REUNION  
  
´Thank god it's Friday´, thought Alec while enjoying his beer at Crash. It was quite ironic really, considering he didn't believe in God. At least no in a higher power that had something to do with him. As a Manticore product he wasn't supposed to be in any higher being's plan, so why should he thank someone that had nothing to do with his actions?. But he had lost his main train of thought. Oh yeah. It was Friday, finally!. He usually enjoyed his week. It's not like he did great amount of work, almost none in fact. Being a Golden Boy had its advantages, even if Normal gave him the creeps sometimes with his weird dreams. But this week had been difficult enough and he was glad it was almost over. First, the whole ordeal about Max telling Logan about an imaginary relationship between them. What was she thinking?. It was insane. But he had played along all the same, was still playing along. He could never say no to her. Why?. No rational answer for that particular question. And if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't want to know. There was something about it that made him uncomfortable. And then, to top it all, Biggs near death experience. If Max and him had arrived two minutes later........ He left the thought hanging in there. Better to not go there. He was just glad his friend was alright. He was the only one from his past at Manticore that he had reunited with. I mean, as bad as Manticore had been, there were still some things to rescue from the experience: his friends. Or as much of a friend you could become back there. But the outside missions had their benefits. You could get to know some people better. It made Manticore almost bearable to know that you would have the opportunity to hang out with them on your next assignment. Biggs was one of them, one of the few. Of course there was always your unit, but true friendship?. Only a few could reach that status.  
  
He looked around the table. OC and Max were deep in conversation. ´Probably Max moping about Logan and OC trying to calm her down`. Sketchy trying to hit on a girl that seemed more interested in OC's back than the blonde guy in front of her. That brought a smile to Alec's features while he took another sip of his beer. ´Poor Sketch, he needs more help than even I can give him`. Sketchy, he was a good friend. He loved hanging with the guy, he was a good person and he admired Alec so much. ´Funny, I never thought I had what it takes to be a role model, far from it considering my past`. And he even accepted his transgenic ass when he found out the truth about Max and him. He had to thank OC for that. Yeah, OC was a great girl. He would even consider her a great catch if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't consider the male species worthy of her time. But she was a great friend too, for both transgenics. Even Max could be considered his friend. Once you got pass the insults and beating of course. She was his own kind. They had grown closer for the past couple of weeks, with all the Rachel and Ben issues. They had learned a lot about each other. Alec stopped himself right there. Something about even thinking about Max made him nervous. He couldn't place it, but there was something about her. Maybe the fact that he owe her his life or that she had set him free, but there was a feeling growing inside him that he didn't understand or even wanted to acknowledge. So, returning to the main topic, he had a lot of friends now and that made him a very lucky man. Not that he would let them know, it would destroy his reputation. But still, there were things he shared with Biggs that he couldn't share with any of them. They wouldn't understand. Not even Max, she wasn't there. He didn't blame her any more for escaping, not her or the rest of his siblings, not even Ben. But she still didn't know half of what he had gone through for all those years.  
  
He finished his drink and took a quick look at his watch, a frown appeared on his forehead. ´Speaking of Biggs, where was him anyway?`. He was getting bored. There was only so many times a guy could beat Sketchy at pool before it got old. ´What can a guy do for fun while waiting?`. He knew the answer even before the question had fully formed on his brain. ´Piss Max off`. A mischievous smirk replaced the frown.  
  
"Hey Maxie!. What's up with the bad mood?. Don't think about it like you lost your ´not like that` grandpa. Think about the incredible handsome boyfriend you gained."  
  
Max looked up not believing her ears. "Shut up Alec". And after a few seconds added as an afterthought: "And don't call me that".  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't be so rude. I might get tired of your tough girl attitude and dump you."  
  
"Alec, I swear if you don't shut up..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are going to kick my ass". He said this trying to imitate her voice and with his hands on his waist, doing an excellent Max impersonation. Then, after the murderous look on her eyes, he dropped the act and spoke in a normal voice. "Not that I mind you having such interest in my body, but Maxie that mouth of yours is very unfeminine". Again the smart ass smirk covered his face.  
  
"Just.... shut up!". A small smile made its way to her features. He could be so annoying. But lately, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Why?. She didn't know. But he had this way of making her forget about everything that was wrong in her life. Even her problems with Logan. Either by making her laugh or by making her scream at his latest actions.  
  
Before she could think about it some more, before Alec came out with his next teasing, Biggs voice was heard as he made his way to their table.  
  
"People. Sorry I'm late."  
  
Alec was about to say something about that, something along the lines of ´what was her name?`, when a girl reached Biggs side. She was gorgeous. Tall and slim, with green eyes and short black hair that barely reached her shoulders. Around 20 years old, with a walk that showed both a great confidence in herself and the feline grace of her DNA.  
  
"Alec, look who I ran into this afternoon in TC. She just arrived today and I thought you would like to see her."  
  
It wasn't until Biggs spoke that she truly paid attention to the people at the table, even if she had assessed the whole place the moment she woke in. ´X5`, thought Max while trying to understand why she felt so threatened by her presence. She discarded the feeling immediately. She was one of them, family, there was nothing wrong about her.  
  
"494?". The girls words unsettled Max yet again. She knew Alec?. Who was she?.  
  
"688?". Alec surely knew her. But what gave Max a sinking feeling in her stomach was Alec's expression. Max could only describe it as a mixture of intense happiness, confusion and could it be lust?.  
  
Alec and ´the girl` (insert disdain here), as Max now liked to call her, were now on a tight embrace. ´Since when Manticore encouraged off duty interaction between their soldiers, their embrace seems pretty friendly to me. And why the hell is this bothering me?`. When they finally broke it off, it was Alec who spoke first.  
  
"How? Why? How?". (I said he spoke first, not that he made a lot of sense). Biggs and 688 laughed out loud at their friend's reaction. The rest of the table, Max, OC and Sketchy were still confused and felt a little left out.  
  
"I heard about TC on the news and thought about checking it out, see if I could help with anything."  
  
"So you are staying?"  
  
"Yes. TC seems nice enough. I might stay a while, if I'm needed of course"  
  
That owe her a huge smirk from Alec. "Always".  
  
Max cleared her throat. That achieved the objective, the three X5s finally realized they were not alone in the world, or in the table.  
  
"Sorry Maxie. This is Max, OC and Sketchy". Alec said this while signaling each of them with his finger. "Girls and guy..". He looked at Sketchy who was checking the new member of the team with great interest. ¨Sketch, you have no idea..`, this thoughts followed by an inner laugh. "This is 688...". He trailed off and looked at her.  
  
"I go by Danielle now."  
  
"Nice one. I'm Alec by the way. Funny story how I got it. You see, I was...". Max cleared her throat again, interrupting him. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Remember me to tell you later". Now he turned around again to face the others. "This is Danielle. We know each other from Manticore. We were partner up together for some missions. Some of them with Biggs too. We always had a blast together, as hard as it is to believe considering. But this girl, this girl rocks. Remember Acapulco?"  
  
And with that Max and the others were once again forgotten while the three mission buddies sat there, drinking and remembering past experiences. Quite a lot actually. Too many for Max's liking.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, this is it. The first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Who is she?

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish, but it isn't.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Wow, so many reviews. Thanks people, I loved them all. It's good to know you are enjoying my story. Please, keep them coming, they make me happy. And Lakergirl, I so agree with you about Alec. As for how much will she have to work for him, you'll have to read and see.  
  
CHAPTER 2: WHO IS SHE?  
  
Saturday morning/ Alec's apartment/ TC  
  
He woke up early but stayed in bed for hours, just thinking while staring at the ceiling. He recalled yesterday's events on his memory. He was happy, the lousy week was quickly improving and he had Danielle to thank for that. It was good to have her back.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Saturday 2:00 am/ Alec's apartment/ TC  
  
".... so then she goes and says that it was good I liked it because her next choice was Dick"  
  
Danielle started laughing hard. "Well, I think it suits you, and not in a bad way. After all, that smart aleck attitude of yours came in handy several times in the past."  
  
"Yes. Like in New Zealand. I remember certain old guy who wanted more of you that what you were willing to give him. That is until your handsome." (A huge smirk appeared on his face) "...´boyfriend` set him straight."  
  
"I could handle him on my own, thank you very much. All you did was get on my way."  
  
"I'm sure you could, but not without blowing your cover and the mission with it."  
  
"Ok. What about the blonde woman in Madrid. What was her name?. Maria Elisa or something like that..."  
  
"María Elena. And what about her?"  
  
"What about her?. Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that while you were playing around with her, our target was escaping with a 150 thousand dollars. If I hadn't intervene and drag you out of there to capture him, Renfro would have had your balls on a plate for dinner. So much for your charismatic personality."  
  
"Hey, my charms work to my benefit every time". Again a huge smirk on his face, although he did add as an afterthought : "Almost.". "And about Renfro, I don't think that was the use she wanted to give to that particular part of my anatomy". A chill traveled down his spine at the truth behind his words.  
  
"Thanks for the visual". She shivered slightly.  
  
"Although she did almost had my neck for dinner after my last solo mission". A deep sadness clouded his features. His eyes showed a mixture of regret, and deep lost. Not only the lost of the girl he loved, but the lost of a huge part of himself.  
  
"Berrisford. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Renfro send me on a long term solo mission before you finished your debriefing. I guess she didn't want anyone interfering with her torture. I should have find a way to let you know you could count on me. Make you think about anything but what they were doing to you. A note, a post card. Maybe a balloon. Yeah, that's it. I would pay to see Renfro holding a red balloon with an inscription of `Get well` on it and wondering what went wrong."  
  
That earned her a small smile from him. "I can imagine her face". Then he was sad again and trying to hold in the tears. "And don't worry about it, I knew there was nothing you could do. You had your assignment."  
  
"I'm here now if you need me."  
  
That did it. He finally broke and shared his pain with another person. He cried and told her about everything. Including his latest visit to the mansion and the last goodbye to his first love.  
  
"She really loved you. She was waiting for you to say goodbye. There is no other explanation. Why would she hold on for all this time to let go after your visit?. She was waiting for you to apologize and to show her that the man she fall in love with really existed."  
  
"But he didn't. Simon was just an act."  
  
"She didn't fall in love with Simon. She fall in love with the person in front of her. You don't realize it, but you have a lot to offer. Alec, you have a huge heart. You care about people, even if you don't show it. And you are always there when someone needs you. You have always been like that, since you were a boy. That's the reason people like you so much and are driven to you. That and your good looks of course". Now the huge smirk was on her face and he laughed at that.  
  
"I knew you wanted me"  
  
"Of course I want you, Alec. Who doesn't?".  
  
"Well. Max seems pretty interested in bruising this gorgeous body of mine all the time."  
  
"Is she insane?. It will be a huge lost for the female population."  
  
Now they were both laughing. It seemed just like old times.  
  
"So, what's the deal with her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Max. What's up with you two?"  
  
Confusion clouded his features. "You mean Max and I like in a couple?". After she nodded, the confusion in his face was replaced by an incredulous look on his eyes. "You are joking, right?."  
  
"No, I am not. I've seen the way you two look at each other. You know how good I am at reading people and let me tell you, you two are no challenge. It is written all over your faces."  
  
"Apparently you are not that good. There is nothing going on between her and me. In fact, she doesn't like me very much. Something about me constantly ruining her life. I can assure you she has no feelings for me. At least no good feeling that is."  
  
"Say what you want but the way she stared at me tonight at crash, it was way too territorial for a person that wants you out of her life."  
  
"I tell you, there is nothing. Can we change the subject."  
  
"Why, are you nervous?. The great 494, every girls dream, eternal tomcat, is afraid of acknowledging that he has finally been caught?"  
  
"That is never going to happen. Unless... Would you be willing to take me off the market?" . His smirk just getting bigger and wider by the minute.  
  
"You wish"  
  
"In fact, yes I do."  
  
They continued teasing and laughing for hours after that, until she decided she needed some sleep before her morning duties.  
  
"... Whatever those duties may be. I still have to talk to Mole about it."  
  
"Nonsense, you are in the HQ with Biggs and me. You thought you could get away from us that easy?"  
  
"I still need something to do while you guys are at Jam Pony"  
  
"Why don't you come with us?. I have some influence with the boss, I can get you in in no time."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I came here to help in TC and that's what I'm going to do. I'm staying here."  
  
"Ok, whatever you want. See you later D."  
  
"You can bet on it."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He was still in bed when he heard someone messing with his lock. In a mere second he was up, gun in hand, heading for the door. A reflex when you think about it. There was no real threat, he was still in TC. But before he could reach it, the door was open and facing him was the image of Danielle.  
  
"Hey!. I thought you would like to spar with me, just like old times. Biggs told me yesterday you guys have a training place. He said you couldn't call it a gym yet."  
  
"Far from it. Give me two minutes to get dress and then I'll willingly kick your ass."  
  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time/ On the streets of TC  
  
Max was walking through TC with no real destination in mind, speaking to herself.  
  
"That idiot. Who does he think he is?. He just ignored us and all for that ´look at me` excuse of an X5. Arrggg!. Why is this bothering me so much?. This is Alec... It´s just because I don't like being ignored, that's all there is to it. The nerve of this guy. And when they danced together.. It seemed like she was in heat or something. I mean, get a room for crying out loud..."  
  
Her reverie was cut short when she saw Biggs walking away from the mess hall. She was finally going to find out who this girl was or there would be blood to pay, Biggs' blood.  
  
"Biggs!, Biggs!". That got his attention. He stopped walking away and waited for Max to reach him.  
  
"Max, where were you?. You girls left too early yesterday. Did you have an EO mission or something?."  
  
´I'm amazed they even noticed we were gone, not that they ever realized we were even there on the first place´. But what she truly said was: "Or something."  
  
"Too bad. You missed one hell of a night. I swear that girl is just great. Alec bet she wouldn't do it, but I knew better. He challenged her to get up on the table and sing for the crowd while .."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry I missed it. Things to do, people to see". She cut his story short. She wasn't interested in knowing how amazing she was or how fun it was to be around her. She wanted to know who she was and, for some reason, what was up with her and Alec?. Not that she will accept why that particular question was bugging her as it was. Not ever. "So, who is she anyway?."  
  
"We told you yesterday. We worked together on some missions. Her and Alec mostly, but I went along for the ride on some occasions."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Who is she, what is she like?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just do. I'll be working with her and I need to know if I can trust her."  
  
"You never asked for information on the others when they arrived".  
  
"I ask now". The look on her eyes and the hand on her hips told him this wasn't a good moment to mess with Max. So although he knew there was more to her curiosity that met the eye, he decided not to explore it further.  
  
"Ok, ok. No need to get all violent on me. What can I tell you about her?. She is easy going, crazy as hell - in the good not psychotic way -, a good friend. Brave, proud, good at what she does. Most of the time she is like a female Alec, but she is also a good soldier. I mean, when the mission needs to be accomplished she is everything Manticore wanted, but when the mission is over she is just the girl you want around to forget what you did and just enjoy life. Enjoy you made it through the day. I don't know how to describe her, she is who she is and screw whoever doesn't like her."  
  
The description unsettled Max a lot. Something about the female Alec part was really annoying her. Of course she just assumed it was because one Alec in her life was more than enough, two could become a real nightmare. But no matter how much she tried to suppress this little part of her that was driving her to act like this, she couldn't help but continue her interrogation. "And her and Alec, what is going on there?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, is there something between the two of them?. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other yesterday."  
  
"Why?. Are you jealous?". He had meant it as a joke but when he saw her blush he realized he was on the right track.  
  
"That's ridiculous. Of course not. I'm in love with Logan, remember. And even if I wasn't, Alec would be the last person on this Earth I would fall for". She denied it of course, but he knew better. It was more like she was trying to convince herself of her own words. Oh My God. This was the news of the century, Max interested in Alec. He couldn't help but grin. The next couple of weeks would be a blast, at least for him who would be watching.  
  
"Ok, as you wish. But I can't answer you that question. I don't think even they know what they mean to each other. Sometimes they are best friends, sometimes they are brother and sister and others they are like a couple or something. It depends on the occasion. You have to understand, in Manticore nothing is clear. Although we have incredibly high IQs, when it comes to the heart we are like twelve year olds. But I don't think they ever slept together if that's what you are afraid of."  
  
"Why would I?. I couldn't care less if they sleep together or not". However, the relief she felt was telling her otherwise. That made her incredibly angry at herself, which meant she had to shout to someone to feel better. Alec wasn't around so the second best choice was Biggs. "You know what, shut up. You are wasting my time. I have better things to do than staying here talking to you. And you should be going through some lay outs for our next heist right about now. Go to work. You are just like him, give you a second and you'll find away of escaping your duties. I swear, I don't know how you survived all this time in Manticore. You are incapable of following the simplest order". And with that she walked away from Biggs, talking to herself again of how irresponsible this two friends were.  
  
Biggs stared at her retreating back. ´Oh yes, you have it bad`. And with that he turned around and jogged to the HQ.  
  
TBC 


	3. First Strike

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish, but it isn't.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was on vacations at the beach and didn't have access to my computer. But now I'm back after some well deserved rest and ready to continue with the story. Thanks RG 07 and Rose for your encouragement. Ting, you are very close to the truth about what is going to happen, just not completely right. You'll have to read and see. Lakergirl, I also like the fact that Max has some competition. In the fics I read, Alec always is hopelessly in love with Max and suffering till she realizes her true feelings for him. I wanted to explore a more independent aspect of Alec's personality and life, an Alec without Max, before making them really connect. I think Danielle is a good way to go to accomplish this, so don't worry, there will be some A/D to the story. Secretly beautiful, I love your review. I'm grinning too because of it. I'm really happy that you like Danielle and really honored that you are addicted to my fic. Although, I'm a bit scared too. I don't know if the rest of the story can live up to your expectations. I will surely try my best. Thanks for your incredible review and kind words. Now, all of you enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 3: FIRST STRIKE  
  
She was still going on and on about Alec and Biggs´ irresponsibility when she heard people fighting in the building at her right. She made her way towards it. ´This people just don't get it. They have to learn how to get along, we are all together in this. We have to present a unified front. I don't understand, Manticore was supposed to teach them team work. Don't tell me they never heard that there is no I in team. One knowledge we can actually use to survive out here and they forget all about it`. She was still feeling weird because of the conversation with Biggs earlier and this was as good an opportunity as any to work out that stress. She was going to show this people how to behave and have some fun while doing it. Getting some things off her mind for a while. However, when she opened the door, the image she walked into wasn't what she expected at all. She was stopped in her tracks by what felt like a punch to her stomach that left her completely breathless.  
  
The building, now she realized, was the training place some Xs had put together some weeks ago to stay fit. They didn't want to loose their training considering the situation they were in with all the exposure and hate going around, not to mention White. Plus, it gave them something to do, a hobby you could call it. The place was pretty much destroyed, even more than usual, which meant there had been a rather strong fight going on before she entered the place. Some sparring that got out of control or two very competitive soldiers training together. It was the later. In the middle of the room, two bodies where intertwined in the floor. Max recognized them as Alec and Danielle. She was laying in the floor facing upward, with Alec above her mere inches from her. He had won, apparently. But the moment Max entered the place, Alec was leaning downwards and captured Danielle's lips in a passionate kiss. Something broke inside her. She didn't know why, but the moment she recovered enough to move, she felt the urge to run away. And she did. She ran and ran with no clear destination. She couldn't for the life of her form a coherent thought. All she could do was blur through the streets of Seattle feeling strange, like it wasn't her inside her body anymore. All she could feel was a deep pain in her chest and she didn't know why.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was breathing hard. The fight had been overwhelmingly exciting, like always. They knew every weakness and button they had to push to disable the other. They knew each other like no one else did. There is no way to know someone better than when his life is in your hands and yours in his. And they had been that close for so many years and missions that they knew each other even more than they knew themselves. The adrenalin always ran strong when they were sparring. Even back at Manticore when it was meant to be nothing more than training. But for them it had always been a game, a competition, in some way even a weird form of foreplay. The truth was that when they were sparring together they were good, better than good. And they enjoyed every second of it. They took everything they got, everything their DNA allowed them to be and they pushed it to the maximum. It was a beautiful thing to watch.  
  
But after half an hour non stop, full force, there was finally a winner. They were both exhausted. It took too much of them whenever they faced each other. They were currently functioning completely out of adrenalin. After a hard kick that managed to send Alec flying across the room, Danielle blurred to his side to try and keep him on the floor. Alec was faster and had her pinned beneath him in the blink of an eye. She was trapped, he had expertly blocked with his body every escape route and there was nothing she could do now. His eyes locked with hers and his winning smirk disappeared from his face. He was driven to her, his mind foggy, his instincts taking over. They had been close to this moment so many times in the past, but for some reason today he couldn't control himself enough and he closed the distance between their lips. One second they were sparring, the next they were sharing a passionate kiss. A kiss that showed need and wanting and belonging. A kiss that they had secretly wanted to share so many times and never did. Out of fear of what Manticore could do to them or out of fear of their own feeling, they didn't know. Being so close to a person and taking a step towards being even closer could destroy them, consume them. But for some reason beyond their comprehension they did kiss and it was extraordinary. Until they broke it off..  
  
"What was all this about?. What the hell are we doing?". She spoke while getting away from him with some difficult considering he was too shocked to move.  
  
"I.. I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened".  
  
She finally managed to disentangle herself and sat on the floor close to him at his right. Her features lost her initial harshness when she heard the desperation in his voice and looked into his pleading eyes. He didn't want to loose her, her friendship or whatever it was they had was too important to him.  
  
Her tone was caring when she spoke again. "It's not your fault, I kissed you too, remember. It's nothing. It was the fight, the rush, nothing more. Don't worry, we can forget all about it. You were probably vulnerable because of the Rachel conversation. I understand. Besides, we are talking about an impressive Manticore specimen, no one can blame you for wanting me". She chuckled.  
  
"Oh come on, to me it looked like you were the one who had trouble staying away from me". He laughed at that. He loved that about her, the ability to make him laugh no matter the harshness of the situation or the awkwardness. But still, he had to accept to himself that he had enjoyed that kiss too much for his liking. He couldn't forget all about it, sooner or later he would have to face the fact that there was more to his friendship with her. The problem was he didn't know if he was ready to do it yet. And for some reason there was also the image of Max bothering him. Why?. Another thing he didn't know. Definitely not the most comfortable position for someone so used to being in control. He did what any red blooded, or blue, or green blooded Manticore transgenic would have done, he ran from the frightening thought. He sent the episode to the back of his head and accepted the truss she was offering him.  
  
"You looked pretty needy to me too", she through back.  
  
"What can I say, a man got needs and ok, I accept it, you are kind of pretty".  
  
That earned him an elbow on his ribs and a laugh from her. She was glad he took the deal she was offering. She definitely wasn't ready to face something so huge like their feelings for each other. She had spent too much time running and hiding from them to let all her work go to waste now.  
  
They shared a look that closed the deal. He helped her stand up and they both headed for the mess hall to have some well deserved breakfast.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
After almost an hour of running she found herself at the top of the space needle. She had gone to Logan's place but decided against it at the last moment. She had effectively pushed him away with her lie, she wasn't ready to put him in danger again. Even more if you considered that it was more a matter of getting even with Alec than of needing Logan. That thought was what finally convinced her of leaving Foogle Towers. If she wanted Logan's company to get even with Alec for kissing another girl, then there was something wrong with her feelings towards them both. But the question that was hunting her was when did all this happen?. When did her feelings change so much and how could she face it's meaning now?. I mean, Logan had became something still in her life, something solid, something she could trust to be always there no matter how messed up everything else got in her life. Even when she returned to Manticore, she used his image to stay focused cause she knew he would still be there when she got out. But was that love?. He was the symbol of normalcy in her life and a rock because of his love for her, but did she love him?. Did she ever love him, and if so, did she love him still?. Definitely a question she needed answers for.  
  
So she sat at the top of the space needle looking back to the last couple of years. Her past life without Logan, her life with him and her new life with Alec. It took her all night but she finally got to the two main questions that would clear her thoughts. Could she live without Logan?. Could she live without Alec?. And then everything fell into place. The answer to the first question was yes. She had escaped from everything she had known for the first years of her life and was forced to leave everyone behind and adapt to her new life, to the real world, the ´normal world`. With time it became an obsession, to be like everyone else, to forget about everything and everyone from her past. It hurt too much to remember what they had done to her and the people she loved so much and would never see again. So she just run away from everything. Not only Manticore but everything. Including her training, including her siblings, including her own DNA. She found herself in Seattle with a job, friends and a possible boyfriend. She had a life that was completely different from her past one, exactly what she was looking for. And when her past life came to hunt her she became afraid, afraid of getting attached again, of getting back to the pain she had suffered earlier. That's the reason she did and said everything she did to Zack. That's the reason she reached even harder for Logan's support and normalcy. She was afraid of being lonely again, of loosing everything again. And when finally everything came crushing down and she lost so many things, Zack, Ben, Brin and Tinga, she looked even harder for Logan's protection. His protection from her past and her pain. But the truth was it was his normalcy, the fact he had nothing to do with transgenics, Manticore or his family, that appealed to her. Not Logan but what he represented. But now, now that she has finally stop running from what she is, she doesn't need him any more. It was never love that drove her to him, it was fear and need. And now that they are both gone from her mind, there is nothing left between them. The irony of her life. Returning to Manticore did destroyed her relationship, but not because of the virus, it was because of the transgenics she met. The people that made her realize who she was and that she should be proud of being her.  
  
The answer to the second question however, was the hardest to make peace with. In the past she would have probably said yes, she could most definitely live without Alec. In fact, it would probably be a blessing. But Danielle had changed her mind. The possibility of loosing Alec to her, of being degraded to not being one of the most important people in his life, not having his attention or his constant yapping to keep her distracted from her problems, it was something that opened her eyes. It was something she couldn't handle, she couldn't cope with. She needed him and she couldn't live without him. Without his adorable and sexy smirk, without his gorgeous hazel eyes, without his laugh and jokes. Without Alec. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but he had made of her heart his home and he was there to stay. She loved him and she couldn't run from it. She had done that for too long and nothing good had come from it. She had to face the truth. The problem now was Danielle. Now that she had realized her true feelings, there was one more thing to do.. Fight for him. 


	4. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Her is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Kim: I mixed your suggestion with something I had already planned. I hope you like the results. I think is going to be fun, you'll have to read and judge. Thanks for your suggestion and I'm glad you are having a good time with the story.  
  
RG07: Don't worry about it, it's going to be M/A in the end. I just don't want Max to have Alec too easy. But I'm getting to the M/A, some action coming soon.  
  
Rose: Yeah, the games begin. Your review was an inspiration for this chapter's title. Now lay back and enjoy the game.  
  
Secretly Beautiful: So many questions, but you'll have to keep on reading for the answers. Yeah, I'm a mean person and I'm not giving you any hints. But what I AM going to do is assure you that your reviews are great and they put a smile on my face every time I read one. Thanks for reassuring me about the story and please keep them coming.  
  
Lakergirl: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I also like the bond between them And don't worry, Max is going to have it tough.  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE GAMES BEGIN  
  
Danielle was getting ready for Crash in her apartment in TC. It had been a long week, a weird week. She had spent every second of her time working in absolutely irrelevant little jobs to keep TC running. Ok, they weren't irrelevant but they were definitely NOT her favorites activities. She wanted some action, to go away in heists or to rescue some transgenics from the ´evil` familiars. To be useful in which she was destined to be useful, trained to be useful. But no, Mole had a million duties that had to be done. From organizing sleeping arrangements, to designing emergency evacuation plans, internal security strategy, everything in which her skills could help. Except direct battle. She had arrived to TC with the promise to help with anything they needed so she couldn't deny to do those things, she had to keep her word. Even if it meant that here she was after a week, bored to death and hoping that a visit to Crash could make everything better.  
  
To top it all, she hadn't seen Alec or Biggs for the past six days. Biggs was on a mission out of town getting some intel on familiar activities in the west. Some of the new arrivals had heard rumors of transgenics captured there. Biggs was making sure the rumors were true and not an ambush organized to capture the leader of Freak Nation and messiah, Max. Apparently, they didn't like her very much. In the mean time, Alec was working extra hours to cover for Biggs's trip, the only way Normal had accepted to avoid firing Biggs. As it was, he didn't care about family emergencies, not when it meant one of his messengers had to be gone all week. So, Biggs's job was secured but she hadn't seen Alec since Sunday. Whenever he wasn't in Jam Pony, Max had him going on heists and special missions. And she always went with him. God forbid another transgenic could partner up with him and have some fun out of TC. It all came down to one thing, she had serious trusting issues. Either that or she was afraid someone could steal her man. Ok, so Alec had told her there was nothing going on between Max and him, but she wasn't convinced. Max's behavior around her told her otherwise. Since she arrived last Friday, Max had been avoiding her. The only moments they shared together, some meetings concerning the functioning of the city. Plus, she always found something she needed Alec and just Alec to do whenever Danielle and him had something planned. It was funny to watch really. Maybe Alec was too naïve to tell, but she was sure Max had feelings for him.  
  
The knock on the door came loud and clear, taking her out of her reverie. She went to open the door and was surprised to see Biggs on the other side. A big smile on his mouth and dress to kill. Ready to party all night. She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"I didn't know you were here. When did you arrived?"  
  
"A few hours ago. I did my debriefing already so now I'm ready to go to Crash. You want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm almost ready. Just wait a second and I'll get my jacket". He entered the apartment and closed the door while she headed for her room. "So, what did you find out?".  
  
"Ambush, as expected."  
  
"This people are far too stupid to inherit the Earth. For that alone we should win this war. They thought we would just burst in without investigating first?. It's like they forget all about our high IQ´s and special training. And we are supposed to be the inferior race?". She was now out of her room with a black leather jacket in her hands and heading for the door. She was wearing a gray colored jean and dark green tank top. She had no make up on and her hair was up on a tight pony tail. Her outfit was simple but she worked it just fine. In fact, she was breath taking. It earned her a whistle of appreciation from Biggs. Once outside, they carried on with their previous conversation while heading to the bar.  
  
"There are no captured transgenics, but we will have to keep an eye on the west. There is too much movement there, something is going on. Max said she is going to contact some X6´s in the area and have them take a look. There is no immediate threat but we can't deny reality. A war is coming and we have to be prepared."  
  
"I know what you mean. I think it's going to be bigger than expected. Seattle might be the center of it all, but the worst thing we can do is neglect the other cities, even the other countries. They had centuries of planning, they can be positioned wherever they want."  
  
"Yes. But we don't have enough people to fight them all. Even more if you consider we still have the norms against us."  
  
"Don't worry. When they find out about familiars and their threat, they are going to take sides, and it will be ours. We are after all the only ones who can help them. They created us for this same thing, to protect them and their country. Even if it's just because we come in handy, they will take our side."  
  
"We'll see. But let's forget about all that for tonight. We will have more than enough time in the days to come to analyze this. Today only music, alcohol and chicks. Oh, sorry, men for you. I'm just too used to partying with Alec"  
  
She laughed. Biggs's face was completely red, it was so funny. "Oh, come on, don't play the ashamed card with me. I had to hear you guys brag about your girls for hours back at Manticore, how is it different now?"  
  
Biggs recovered quickly, his grin in place. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. So let me tell you about the girl I met two days ago".  
  
"Weren't you on a mission or something, what do you mean you met a girl?. You went partying instead of doing your job?". Her mocking expression was completely lost to Biggs who started franticly looking for an explanation.  
  
"Ehh. no, no. I mean, she was....... she was..information. Yeah, that's it. She was giving me information."  
  
"Yeah, right". She started laughing again. She loved making Biggs sweat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at Crash the others were nowhere to be found. They sat on a table near the bar and ordered a couple of beers to get into the right mood.  
  
"So who is coming, anyway?". She enjoyed spending time with Biggs, but after her boring week, she was expecting more people. After all, the more the better.  
  
"Alec and Max. For what I heard, Sketch had the flue and OC had a honey she had to take care of. I swear, if that girl decided to enjoy the Y- chromosome's company, I would be ready to take care of HER."  
  
"Get over it Biggs. She told you ten million times already, she ain't interested". She chuckled after seeing the disappointed look on Biggs's face.  
  
"So anyway, the rest of TC didn't want to put themselves in unnecessary danger so they ain't coming. They just don't understand that fun is totally worth a close encounter with White or any other". His grin replaced his disappointed look in a second. He was all for having fun. And right there in Crash he had everything he needed to have a good time. Friends, drinks and quite a lot of opportunities to get laid. "So yeah, just you, me, Alec and Max."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't think they are coming. I'm sure she finds an emergency just in time to get both of them out of today's plans. Not like she hasn't tried that one before."  
  
"Well, can you blame her?". The words were out of his mouth before he could think about it. He slapped himself mentally, no one was supposed to find out, even less her.  
  
"What did you say?. Why can't I blame her?"  
  
"Mmmm.. Nothing. I was just making conversation"  
  
She looked at him intensely. He seemed nervous. After a couple of seconds she grinned. "So you know."  
  
"I know what."  
  
"You know. Max has feelings for Alec and she is crazy jealous of my friendship with him"  
  
"How did you guess?. I thought I was the only one who knew."  
  
"Oh come on, It's so obvious is pathetic. The way she looks at me, the way she avoids me, the way she looks at Alec. Even the fact that she always finds a way of keeping him away from me. She is so childish about it. It's like she is a teenager with a crush and doesn't know what to do about it. The question is how do YOU know about it?."  
  
"Like you said, it's pretty obvious. She was asking all this questions about you and your relationship with Alec. She tried to hide it, but I knew better."  
  
"Oh, you are so intelligent, Biggsy". She messed up his hair with her hand like you would do to a little child who has just done something good. A frown appeared on his features but it soon disappeared and he started laughing. He couldn't stay mad at her. It was just like old times, sharing jokes and messing around.  
  
After laughing for a while she spoke again. "So. what are we gonna do about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"I'm not following"  
  
"Well, we both know Alec feels the same way about her and that neither of them are going to take the first step."  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Yeah, Alec. Don't tell me you haven't noticed"  
  
"Well, I know their fights are more foreplay than anything, but love... I think you are going overboard."  
  
"I never talked about love. But I think they are getting there."  
  
"I don't know. And why are you telling me this?. You of all people. I thought Alec and you had something going on there."  
  
"What?. No, we are like brother and sister. We don't have that kind of relationship. I don't care what he told you about the kiss, there's nothing there."  
  
"Wow, wow. Wait. What kiss?"  
  
"It's nothing". But again, Biggs knew better. Even more after he watched her face turn slightly pink. He had never seen her blush before. "Anyway, are you going to help me or not".  
  
"What if Alec wants someone else?. And what do you mean ´am I going to help you`?"  
  
"First of all, we won't force him to be with her if he doesn't want to. We will just be making him realize what he is hiding even from himself. That he likes Max like something more than a friend". She could see he was close to agreeing with her, getting closer by the second. But he had a last argument before he gave in.  
  
"I don't think Alec will have any problem in telling her if he did felt something for her. He said it a million times, if he wants something or someone, he goes and takes it. Life is too short to wait and being afraid."  
  
She had her own powerful argument to throw back at him. "He might say so, but one thing is to say it and another is to act on it. That's a whole other story. And after Rachel, his heart is extra protected. He doesn't want to be hurt that way ever again. He is hiding and he is afraid."  
  
"Ok. Maybe you are right. But still, what do I have to do with anything?"  
  
"You are going to help me". Her grin was the biggest and widest he had ever seen. Still, there was a problem with her smirk.  
  
"Oh, no. I know that look. That can only mean trouble. I'm not doing anything. Every time you get that look on your face I end up hurt or shot."  
  
"Don't be such a baby and hear me out. There is no risk whatsoever. And the bullet wound on your butt had nothing to do with me."  
  
"Of course it was your fault, it was your gun!". His voice was a little too loud and some heads turned their way. He sent them his best innocent look and after everyone continued with what they were doing, he turned his attention back to her.  
  
"If you had stayed still like I told you so...". She left it hanging there. "Anyway. As I was saying, I need your help. I'm going to turn the heat on and make Max even more jealous than she is now. When she can't take it anymore, she will be force to make her move. But I need Alec to realize he has feelings for her before she does that. He has to realize his true feelings. Therefore, you have to look interested in Max so Alec feels some jealousy of his own."  
  
"I knew it. I'm getting shot with this. Alec is going to kill me."  
  
"No he is not."  
  
"I'm his best friend and I'm taking his girl, you do the math?"  
  
"You are not taking his girl, you are just interested in her. You just have to be near her a lot, I'll do the rest. I promise I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"Ok. I'm doing this for him because he is my best friend. But if he kills me, I'm taking you with me."  
  
"Stop crying you big baby and get your act together. They are coming this way."  
  
Alec and Max had just appeared in the doorframe at Crash and were heading their way. 


	5. Phase One

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay. You've been so kind with all your reviews and this is how I repay you, making you wait for so long. However, I have a good excuse this time. I had a huge exam to prepare, and I mean a really huge exam. So there was nothing I could do about it. But now I'm back and I hope I can make it up to you with the next chapters. This one is a little short and probably with a thousand grammar mistakes, but I wanted to post something quickly so you wouldn't have to wait much longer. But I promise next chapter is going to be better, longer and with some interesting developments. And I'm going to post it very soon, so don't worry.  
  
Lakergirl: Here is some jealous Max for you, but the best is yet to come.  
  
GG452: I'm glad you are liking it. And don't worry, it's an M/A story for sure. I'm just not gonna make it easy on Max. She has abused to much of our boy to let her have him that easy.  
  
Abeautifullife: This is a short chapter, but the fun is coming on the next one, I promise.  
  
Ting: I can't promise you anything, but I can tell you I like Danielle and I don't want her to suffer either. Time will tell.  
  
RG07: Ariana, sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter.  
  
Rose: Thank you very much for your support. I don't mean to rush you or anything , but how are you doing with your stories?. I'm dying here, send them soon.  
  
Jamie's spawn: That was my favorite part too. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Mayleen: Thanks!. Here is some more.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 5: Phase One  
  
---------------MAX POV-------------  
  
Ok, so I chickened out. I was determined to tell Alec everything last week, but when I saw him, I just couldn't do it. What if he had told me he didn't feel the same way about me?. It's funny, for someone who hated his guts a week ago, I seem not to be able to live without him now. Without his constant yapping. Who would have guess? Me, hopelessly stuck on Alec.  
  
So this is how it happened. I returned from the Space Needle determined to tell him everything. But when I arrived at the mess hall, it all came crushing down on me. I saw them together again. I had completely forgotten about the kiss. I was so lost in the thought of him, that I had forgotten about her. The way they were laughing together, the way they were joking around. They were there, in front of me, sitting together in a very small chair, her in his lap, his arms around her waist, laughing about something Biggs had told them. They seemed like a couple. A beautiful couple if I'm going to be honest with myself. And just then, on the first hours of that Sunday, I broke down. I realized it wasn't like I had imagined it. I couldn't just go there and inform him I was now prepared to have him, to admit I cared for him. I had completely forgotten he wasn't there waiting for me to realize how I felt. He was living his own life He had a life that didn't revolve around mine, like I had so foolishly assumed. I had spent the last day of my life away, thinking. But what about him?. Last time I saw him, he was kissing her. What had happened after that? Were they together now?. I slapped myself mentally on the head for being so stupid. I should have thought about this sooner. And the way he was touching her hair without even thinking about it. It made me sick. Sick because it was so incredibly beautiful to watch, they were so used to one another. Sick because it wasn't me. So yeah, I chickened out.  
  
Later on that day, I could tell they weren't together. At least, no one knew about it. So, either they were together but they didn't want anyone to find out, or she deserved all my respect. To have him so close and letting him go. I would never be able to do it. But, respect or not respect, this meant Alec was fair game. So ok, I had now come to my senses and realized he probably didn't love me or even like me back, but that was now. I still had the rest of my life to prove him I was worthy of his heart. I had to make up for everything I had done to him. Everything I had blame him for, or hate him for because I was trying to push him away, because I was too afraid of letting him in, of the meaning of this feelings I had now came to accept. So, I had promised to fight for him, it was time to do just that.  
  
Now, a whole week after that resolution, here I was, in the same spot I began. I had kept him away from her, I had gone on missions with him and we had a great time together. Either that or I was day dreaming. We didn't fight anymore, not much at least. As it was, our relationship needed some fighting now and then. It felt good. But the moment he saw her at Crash, his eyes light up. And the second I saw it, I knew what I was doing was not enough, I had to make him want me, I had to make him love me. I had to play the game right or I was going to loose him. She had their past on her side, I had to get his present on mine.  
  
------------------ END MAX POV-------------------------  
  
Max and Alec made their way to the table where Biggs and Danielle were waiting for them. Biggs seemed a little nervous but he managed to hide it quickly. Alec discarded it, probably Danielle making his life a little harder, she loved to make him sweat.  
  
"Hi D!". He hugged her tight and sat down next to her. "Haven't seen you in a while. What's up with my favorite girl?".  
  
Danielle saw a glimpse of pain in Max's features before she so expertly hide it from view. She turn to Alec to answer him, but not before an inner smirk. This would be so easy. Max was about to blow up in flames without her even trying. She put on her best puppy eyes look and officially began the games.  
  
"Bored. What did you expect when you leave me all alone for a week. I swear, this people don't know the meaning of the word fun. They expect me to live my life without any action. They didn't even allow me to go on a simple heist. I'm bored out of my mind......". Now with a wicked smirk on her face. ".....I know. Why don't you let me come with you on your next mission?." And her puppy look was back in place. "Please A, I'm begging here" . She knew from experience Alec couldn't resist that look. She allowed herself a glimpse towards Max's chair. She had her mask on, but Danielle could tell she was two seconds away of biting her head off.  
  
´I can't believe it, she expects Alec to fall for that one?´. But what Max really didn't expect was Alec's answer. "Yeah, D. Of course. You should have asked me sooner. This way we'll have more time to catch up. And us together, the familiars won't even know what hit them". Max wanted to shout, to kick something, to kick HER across the room. But when she saw his face, the light on his eyes, the smile (a true smile not his `I'm always all right` smile), she froze. She needed to play this one right. She couldn't afford to act without thinking first, she needed to play it smart. So she stayed there waiting for her opportunity while listening to their conversation. Looking for something she could use.  
  
`Ok, I have to admit it, I wasn't expecting her to stay still for so long. I was expecting yelling, punches, that sort of thing. Maybe I underestimated her. Maybe she is gonna be a good challenge. I can't wait to find out´. With this thought in mind, she started phase two of her plan.  
  
"Max, your turn to buy."  
  
That took Max out of her planning. "What?. Oh yeah, sure. I'll be right back."  
  
A hard kick directed to his leg under the table, convinced Biggs it was better for his health if he accompany Max in her little trip. "Oh, yeah.... Max, I'll go help you". And with that he stood up, sending a death glare to Danielle. Her answer, a lovely innocent smile.  
  
When they were gone, she turned her attention to the hazel eyes next to her. "A, what do you say to a game of pool?. Ready to loose?"  
  
"Loose? Me?. You are delusional. Let me show you how it's done."  
  
Alec and Danielle headed to the pool table laughing and joking and tickling one another. In the mean time, Max was heading for the bar, determined to force the barman to serve her immediately or there would be blood to pay. She needed to get back on the table soon. Unfortunately, Biggs had other plans. He started talking to her about his recent mission, about the weather, about every silly topic he could come up with. The only thing keeping Max from taking his eyes out was the fact that she didn't think Alec would be too happy if she did that to his best friend.  
  
Across the room, Danielle was playing her part for all it was worth. They usually played this little game of foreplay between them, to keep it interesting. So she was sure Alec wouldn't misunderstand the fact that she was leaning so close to him. Even more because of the fact it was a very good strategy she often used with him when she wanted to make him loose focus. So in the end, she was just doing it to win the game. Yeah, right. That, and making Max very very pissed, which was good. First, because she was helping out her friend by making them both realize how they felt. And second, because it was the perfect revenge for Max keeping her in TC all week.  
  
"So Alec, when did you find out?". She leaned even closer to him if that was even possible. He moved a little to his right to stay away from her. He couldn't play pool wit her so close, he could smell her scent. How was he supposed to focus on the ball with that gorgeous girl so near. Even more after having tasted her. It made it even harder.  
  
"Find out what?". He said, trying hard not to let his voice show his inner struggle.  
  
"About Biggs". She moved away for a second. She wanted him to try to focus on the ball, so she could make a little test.  
  
"What about him?". He thanked every power in the universe when she walked away. Maybe she was determined to let this game be a fair one. He was so distracted by her scent, he never realized it wasn't like her to leave a battle in the middle of it.  
  
She expertly positioned herself behind Alec so he couldn't see her huge smirk, but at the same time, started to lean into him again. From Max's point of view, she was leaning closer and closer to him. When she whispered something to his ear, Alec lost all his concentration and send the ball flying across the room.  
  
And then Max couldn't see them anymore. Alec turned around and got them both out of view in a singe fast move. 


	6. Guessing games

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to my new beta, secretly beautiful. Thanks for agreeing to help me, I'm sure you are going to make this story better.  
  
Natasqui: Thanks for your reviews, this one and the one about Face the Sun. I loved that poem, I'm glad you liked it also. Here is more games for you.  
  
Lakergirl: The ass kicking is coming, although not literally (I think =) ).  
  
Athena 80: Well, she is not one of Manticore's favorites for nothing. And she still has more things up her sleeve.  
  
Martha: Here is the update, please let me know if you were right.  
  
RG07: I'm glad I lived up to your expectations. And I'm happy you had such faith in me. Here is the next one, enjoy!.  
  
Rose: Here is more for you to enjoy. Wicked doesn't even cut it, I love that girl.  
  
Eden: More mind games, and next chapter, also some action.  
  
Moka: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this one too.  
  
CHAPTER 6: GUESSING GAMES  
  
With a very fast move, Alec had her pinned to the wall outside Crash, away from view. Normally, he would have released her in a second, when he reached his destination. It was hard to be so close to her, she was so beautiful. But this wasn't a normal situation. For some reason what she had just told him was messing with his head. He couldn't control or understand the mixture of feelings he was experiencing at the moment. He couldn't even pinpoint them. He didn't know what he was feeling, he just knew something was out of control inside of him. The worst part, he didn't know why.  
  
For some reason she had a soft smile in her features. Another thing Alec couldn't understand. First because he saw no reason why she would be smiling, she should be pissed at him for the way he had just treated her, pushing her outside with him, pinning her to the wall. But what send him deeper into his actual confused state were her eyes. She was smiling and her eyes were smiling, but deep down you could see....... What was that? Could it be pain? No, it couldn't. Why would she feel hurt. She never felt that way. She was always all right, like he was. She hide it quickly when she realized he was staring so deep into her soul. That hurt him. She didn't trust him enough to share with him whatever it was she was feeling. She didn't trust him enough to tell him what it was it was hurting her. But it was her choice to make. He knew that better than anyone. He had been there, still was. It wasn't easy letting go. So he decided to give her time, she had to come to him whenever she was ready. He would be there to listen.  
  
Ok. That was settled. Now he needed to find out what the hell was going on inside him. But first, what the hell was wrong with Biggs.  
  
"What do you mean he likes her. He likes Max?. You have to be kidding me."  
  
Her voice was calm when she answered, with a slight tone of amusement. It was a big contrast to the tone of the other transgenic. He was closing to desperation, although trying to regain control by the second.  
  
"I mean he likes Max, what else could I've meant?". She had an innocent look on her face, like she had no idea why this was something to freak out about. Yeah, right. She was having the time of her life. The results of her little test were just as she had expected, even better. He had totally freaked out when he heard her little lie. Her plan was working just fine. She allowed herself to grin inwardly, she loved being right.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Where did you come up with this?". He was loosing his patience.  
  
"Let just say I know, ok?"  
  
"So this is just you guessing, the same way you guessed with me?. Let me remind you how that went, you failed. You were wrong."  
  
`Yeah, I can see that´. She didn't say that out loud but she could barely stop from laughing. Instead her answer was:  
  
"I'm not guessing, ok. I have a reliable source."  
  
"I don't think so. That source must be guessing also. If Biggs felt that way about Max, I would be the first to know. I'm his best friend, he wouldn't tell anyone before me. Who is your source?". He couldn't understand why he was acting this way, he just knew he couldn't for the life of him make himself stop.  
  
"Biggs". That pained him. His friend hadn't trusted him enough to tell him the truth.  
  
Danielle realized his thoughts and saw his pain but discarded it. After all, this was for a good cause. And sooner or later he would find out the truth and he would realize Biggs hadn't hidden this from him. That he trusted him more than anyone. So she let it go, although it hurt her to have to do this to him.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me himself?". His voice was merely a whisper now.  
  
"Well, I can't tell for sure. I mean, look how well you received the news". Her grin more than her words were what angered him. She seemed to be in complete control, knowing absolutely everything about everyone's feelings, when he himself didn't even know what he felt.  
  
"Excuse me for being a little freaked out about this news. I mean, for starters you are talking about my best friend and the girl that hates my guts. The girl that blames me for everything. The girl that would gladly rip this gorgeous smirk out of my face with her bare hands. Excuse me if I don't feel like it is the best news ever. I mean, we are getting along better now, but having her as my sister in law....". He shivered. "I.... I ..... I don't know. How am I supposed to feel?. Happy for Biggs?. I should be there helping him escape. Not to mention Logan. I mean, Biggs is going to suffer a lot. She has this obsession with this guy I can't even understand. I mean, what the hell does she see in him?........"  
  
He continued ranting and ranting about Logan, Biggs, the fact that he himself was cursed to have that girl in his life forever, among a million things more about why Biggs should be saved from her. Meanwhile, Danielle was staring at him, unable to understand why a perfect engineered soldier with the highest IQ Manticore was able to give them, could be so stupid. How could he not realize he was giving excuses why he himself couldn't be in love with Max?. He was trying to convince himself he couldn't feel the way he felt about her, and he didn't even acknowledge that fact. Yes, this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Ok, ok, I got it. Now, can we come back inside, I'm freezing here."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry D. I got a little distracted here."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Plus, we do have a game to finish. If I remember correctly someone send the ball flying away, so I guess it's my turn now."  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. If I didn't knew better, I'd say you did that on purpose. Wait, I don't know better, you did. You waited to give me the news so I would loose my concentration in the exact second I was about to play. I can't believe it. This is low even for you".  
  
"What can I say, I couldn't pass the opportunity. And don't talk to me about getting advantage, what about your games with Sketchy?. Like that's fair."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at that one. She was right. However, the laugh was cut short when he saw Max and Biggs sitting together at the table. He felt like someone had stabbed him right in the heart for a second. But he discarded it, or ran from it, who could tell?. He should be happy for his friend, right?. Yes. And him, he was always all right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
When she lost sight of the two, Max made her way to the back, where she thought they had gone to. Leaving behind a very pleased Biggs at the bar. From Biggs's point of view, the sooner the plan was over, the better. He couldn't help but think it wasn't the safest plan for him. There was no doubt he would end up physically hurt, he always did. So a smirk crossed his lips when he saw Max heading for the back door of Crash. Yeah, things were working just fine.  
  
However, the smirk did change quickly into a frown when he saw Max's features. She returned too quickly and seemed like she was about to start crying right there, in the middle of the dance floor. But suddenly, her eyes changed, a determined look replaced the last one and she headed directly to him. She took the drinks she had bought earlier from his side and headed for the table. He followed her. When they reached the table, she was speaking to him like nothing had happened. They spoke for what seemed like hours, till he saw Alec and Danielle entering Crash and heading to the pool table again. He felt Max's body tense beside him and before he could say a word, she stood up and headed to the pool table, taking him with her by graving his wrist hard.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When Max lost sight of them she just lost it. She couldn't think anymore, all her planning and self control were lost into oblivion. The only thought in her mind was getting them both apart and if possible, hurting her a lot. But when she reached her destination and saw them, all her strength was lost. There they were, her pinned to the wall, with Alec mere inches from her. She was so stunned, she didn't even hear their conversation. She headed back inside, lost. But then she remembered, she came back to her senses and remembered her promise. She wasn't prepared to call it a night, to loose to her. She was going to fight, fight the way she knew. She was going to fight dirty. That girl would never know what hit her. Yeah, the old Max was back and ready for some action. She headed to the bar, got the drinks and waited. Her training taught her to be patient. She would wait for her opportunity, and then bye bye Danielle.  
  
--------------------------------- A/N: Next chapter, Max fights back. 


	7. The Bitch is Back

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: I have a good news for you. I have finished planning this story chapter by chapter, now all I have to do is write it. I can now say without a doubt that some of you are right on track on what's going to happen, others way off. Unfortunately, I can't tell you who is right and who is wrong, I don't want to spoil it. So you'll have to read and see.  
  
A/N: Thanks too you all for the reviews. So many, I still can't believe it. They put a huge smile on my face. Special thanks to Rose for coming up with the chapter's title. I loved it so I used it, thank you girl. And of course, to my wonderful beta Secretly beautiful. And a special welcome to Cloudburst, I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Your review was so great, I can't stop grinning. Unfortunately, I can't answer your questions, I would give too much away. I just hope you like what I have prepared for you when you finally read it.  
  
Ok, thanks again to you all. You people are the best, you are a huge encouragement. Now, Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 7: THE BITCH IS BACK  
  
"Hey guys, forgot your drinks?". Max made her way to the pool table with Biggs right behind. In her hands, four glasses, Biggs holding the beer. There was a smile on her face and determination in her eyes.  
  
Danielle send a smirk her way. "Yes, sorry about that. Got a little carried away with the game here". She chuckled. She hide it quite well, but she just couldn't help it when she saw their looks. Everyone reacted to her little joke. Max with anger, thinking about the scene she had walked into earlier. Alec, completely terrified she might let something slip about his outburst earlier. And Biggs just relaxing and having finally a little fun with the game they were playing. After all, who cared what his destiny might end up being, he was going to enjoy every bit of this. The reactions Max and Alec had were a little give away that the days to come would be some pretty interesting ones.  
  
"Yeah. About that, it was my fault really...... I ..... yeah, well, I ......". Alec was stammering. He wanted to find a way out of this mess, before Danielle did something that could get him into trouble. Why would his reaction get him into trouble he wasn't sure. After all, what had any of this had to do with him? But the thing is, no matter how crazy it sounded, he couldn't stop feeling awkward about the situation. Like he had reacted in a compromising way to the news, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He hide it expertly like always, but he was nervous. Even more if you considered he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, and he was feeling like this in the presence of the same people involved in his troubled thoughts. Like always, he finally found a way out. The same way out he usually used, smart aleck comments and his Alec smirk, his best weapons. He plastered the smirk on his face and spoke.  
  
"I mean, how can a guy be in the presence of such a beautiful lady without the need to breathe some fresh air. I guess you could say it was too hot in here for my health's sake."  
  
While speaking, he sent an appreciative look towards Danielle. Danielle started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Biggs followed her steps. They just couldn't control themselves, it was too much even for them. They had to let go and laugh, it was too funny to do otherwise. Alec was doing their jobs without even trying. Max's face was red with anger and pain. Alec was confused looking at them like they had grown a second head or something. But Max recovered quickly and sending a death glare towards Danielle, she positioned herself strategically between the two while slapping Alec upside the head.  
  
"Alec, we don't need to know what goes on inside that sick mind of yours". She took a pool stick from its place on the wall. "I want to play. Danielle, what do you say to some real competition? Contrary to some people, I don't have crazy hormones to worry about." She sent a glare to Alec, who just shrugged.  
  
"Come on Maxie, don't be like that. Like you can keep your hands off of this gorgeous body of mine."  
  
She slapped him upside the head again.  
  
"See what I'm talking about?". His smirk was in place and Max frowned. She could never win, he always had the last word. But she was smiling on the inside. He was right, she could hardly keep away from him. It required a lot of self control and pride not to jump him right then and there. Not that she would tell him or anything. Oh no, his ego was too big already. So she just turned around with great trouble (he was looking so fine tonight) and faced Danielle waiting for her answer.  
  
"Ok, you are on."  
  
Max was doing her part. She was using her own weapons now, the ones she knew she had. Leaning into the table to take her shot, she gave Alec a close look at her butt in more than one occasion. When it was Danielle's turn to shoot, Max went to retreat her beer from the table at Alec's back. While doing so, leaning so close to him, she could feel his breath on her ear, and he could feel hers on his. It send shivers down their spines.  
  
"Maxie, you looking for something?"  
  
"Just my beer." She showed him the glass and drank from it without taking her eyes from him. Her stare was so intent, he looked away, casually, as if he was interested in Danielle's shot. But Max wasn't ready to let him off the hook yet. "Why? Is there a problem?". She asked this with the best innocent look she could manage while standing mere inches from his face.  
  
"What? Oh nothing, just thinking." He tried to sound nonchalant, helping himself with a relaxed posture, but his eyes reflected his troubled mind.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I don't know, something reminded me of that saying. How does it go? Don't play with fire, you might burn yourself?" He spoke before thinking about it. Why the hell did he say that for? Except......Yeah, his joke about Danielle earlier was becoming true with Max. This place was getting increasingly hot by the second and he didn't know why Max was acting like this. The thing was, no matter the reason for her actions, they were driving him insane. His body was having all kinds of reactions to her. She was intoxicating. Her looks, her scent, her proximity. And if it was ever true that his thoughts could risk his life, this was it. Max would kill him if she found out. Not to mention Biggs, his best friend Biggs, who happened to be interested in this girl. This was making things even worse. So what was he doing? Why was he saying this things to her? Had he a death wish or something? He couldn't come up with an answer in time, for he was left in an even worst state of mind by her answer.  
  
"I might want to."  
  
And for the first time, Max walked away with the last word, with Alec too shocked to make any retort. ´What? What the hell does that mean?. Why does she go and say something like that? Is she trying to kill me? Yes, yes she is. She is trying to kill me. This is payback for my line earlier, it has to be. Man, she has a twisted mind.´  
  
They played for a couple of minutes more before Danielle won the pool game. Max was too distracted by the memory of his reaction to concentrate on what she was doing. ´Yeah, she still had it. And she was so going to win this. Danielle was toast`.  
  
They returned to the table and Biggs and Danielle went to the bar to get more drinks. Shots of tequila for everyone, courtesy of Max for losing.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ok. So what do you say?"  
  
"I think they are about to break. All they need now is a final push"  
  
"And what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing big. Alec has the image of the two of you on his mind now to haunt him. Just sit next to her and talk to her, I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"You are the brain of this operation. Your wish is my command, ma´am"  
  
He gave her a mock salute and they traveled back to complete their mission. Both trying to hide the mischievous grin that threatened to appear on their lips.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Alec had Max at his left and Danielle sitting at his right. Biggs was sitting across from Danielle and next to Max. All four at the small circular table. It was a good thing the four of them were trained to take care of multiple tasks at the same time, considering none of them were really paying attention to their respective conversations. Biggs was discussing with Max every topic he could come up with while trying to keep an eye on every single detail of the situation in front of him. He didn't want to miss a thing. Danielle was right, they were about to break. If anything was going to happen it would be tonight. Max was trying to appear interested on what Biggs was telling her while keeping an eye on the very unnerving scene across the table. Danielle's hand to be more specific. Danielle's hand on Alec's thigh. Alec, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to this fact, as he was too busy listening to Danielle's words while trying to suppress the feelings this words were waking inside of him and sounding casual about it. Even Danielle had her hands full working on completing the mission, while trying not to smirk and give herself away.  
  
She leaned closer to Alec and whispered. "You see Alec, I'm right. See how he is always talking to her, trying to get her attention. When have you seen Biggs so deep in conversation with a girl before? Usually he'd be having a more intimate contact with her by now. This is love, Alec. There's no other explanation."  
  
"Don't be naïve. She is just his friend, same as you. Besides, I don't think Max is his type anyway. He is into blondes, remember?."  
  
But he was still uncomfortable with the idea. It could happen, Biggs could be interested in Max. She was beautiful and so full of strength. What would he do if it was true? Wait, why would he do anything? This had nothing to do with him. He would be happy for his friend. Or better yet, he would be the one to take him to the strip club when he ends up hurt and needs to cope. Cause that's so going to happen. There's no way Max shares his interest. She is into superhero cyber journalists with their exoskeletons and pre pulse wines. Yes, Biggs doesn't stand a chance against Logan. But for some reason, that didn't make him feel better either.  
  
By his side, Max wasn't taking things any better. She had remained cool for too long, longer than expected and she was reaching her limit fast. Danielle's whispers and actions not making it any better for her either. Even more if you considered it was pretty difficult trying to listen in on their conversation with Biggs's constant yapping. No, she hadn't found out anything at all and it was driving her insane. ´Ok, that's it. I'm tired of this girl, she is going down`.  
  
"Logan". And with a fast move and no further explanation, Max joined her lips with Alec.  
  
His first reaction was that of puzzlement, confusion. But as he started drowning in the taste of her, he deepened the kiss and couldn't help but feel content. The feelings she was waking in him so deep he thought he was going to burst into flames right there and then. There was wanting and strong desire, but there was something deeper also, something he couldn't put a finger on it, or didn't want to. When her lips parted and gave him entrance, the world around him disappeared and all his senses could acknowledge was her. Max was drowning in him also. She knew she wanted him but she could never had imagined the feel of him, what it could do to her mind, to her soul. She had meant this kiss as a way of showing Alec what he was missing, as a way of showing Danielle she had to back off. But the second her lips came in contact with his, every coherent thought abandoned her and she was lost in him.  
  
Across from them, the minds of this operation were having a wonderful time watching their plan develop into a successful one. I mean, how could any of them come up with an excuse that could explain that kiss. There was no way out of this one. So now Alec and Max would have to accept the obvious, that there was more to their constant fighting and picking on each other. They would have to make peace with that fact, a fact that was so obvious to everyone except for them. However, one could say that Biggs and Danielle didn't live up to their high IQs or didn't know their friends very well, if they dared made that assumption. After all, this is them we are talking about. There is always an excuse for denial with them.  
  
Everyone was brought out from their reverie when a cell phone started ringing. Although it took longer for Alec and Max to acknowledge this sound. They were a tiny bit distracted with other issues at the time. It took Biggs loud voice to take them out of their current actions. "Is someone going to get that?". But even that wasn't enough. They might have broken the kiss, but none of them made any effort to answer Alec's phone. They stayed there staring at each other right in the eyes, afraid to move or speak. They wanted to cherish the moment, but at the same time they were too afraid to face the consequences. So they stayed there wishing time to stop for ever. It wasn't until Alec's phone stopped and Biggs's started ringing, that they finally broke eye contact. Biggs answered his cell while Max tried to explain her actions.  
  
"I.... I'm sorry. I thought I saw Logan entering Crash and I freaked out. We are supposed to be together, so I assumed that if he saw us maybe he would finally get the fact that it's all over between him and me. I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry". ´Yeah right. I can't believe he is buying this crap. I'm a better liar than I thought`. As you can imagine there was no Logan at Crash, it never had been. Max was very happy with herself. Not only had she claimed her territory in front of her enemy and given his pray a taste of something he wouldn't be able to resist, she had made it clear to Alec that there was no way she would come back to Logan (at least that's what she thought). All with one simple action she had also enjoyed quite a bit doing. What the hell, she could accept it to herself, she loved kissing him. It was all she had imagined it would be and so much more.  
  
"Yeah.... Yeah, of course...... I understand. You were trying to protect him. Don't worry, I told you I would play along." ´Of course it was for Logan. She wouldn't kiss him for real. She didn't feel anything for him, not the kinds of feeling he would want her to feel. Wait, what was he talking about?. All he wanted from her was her friendship, that's all. Why was he having this thoughts then?. It was probably the kiss, nothing else. She was beautiful, of course her kiss would leave him all confused, but there was nothing more to it´.  
  
"We have a problem". Everyone looked at Biggs, none of them really paying attention, too involved in their own thoughts.  
  
"That was Mole. White captured two Xs an hour ago. They sent a team to get them but they couldn't reach them in time. They tracked them down and we have a location. I told them we were on it.".  
  
That did it. That got everyone's attention. Soldier mode took care of their troubled minds, sending tonight's developments to the back of their heads. There would be enough time later to deal with all of it. They stood up in unison and left the bar. 


	8. Balance

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to my beta, secretly beautiful. I owe you big time.  
  
Rose: As always, thanks for all of your reviews and I loved the card =). There isn't a lot of talking in this one, but I put some hints for future chapters in there.  
  
Lakergirl: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you keep liking them. I have mayor plot developments planned for the next three. Something to do with the guesses you made on your review, although I'm not telling you which one yet.  
  
Cloudburst: I think Max was shocked too by her reaction. But she wasn't going to loose to Danielle, so she just acted without thinking. Although I have to say, kissing Alec doesn't take much thinking. I mean, come on, what is there to think about? He is gorgeous, and that smirk........ I'm getting sidetracked here. So anyway, thanks a lot for the encouragement.  
  
Cesar Salata: Sorry to break it to you, but there are too many stories out there with Alec being the jealous guy and suffering because of Max, I guess now it's Max's turn. At least, that's how my story goes. If you don't like it, you should probably check some of the others I mentioned. And about A/D drama, I watch the news thank you very much, but I will still have some angst on this fic. Again, it's the way I like it, so I'm sorry if there is enough drama in your life by now because you are getting some more. And for the record, not everyone knows where my country is, so I just thought I'll play it safe. I don't know every country in the world, I don't expect everyone to know mine.  
  
CHAPTER 8: BALANCE  
  
The four X5s arrived at an abandoned factory in the outskirts of Seattle. Well, not really abandoned anymore if you considered the amounts of well armed soldiers at the two entrances. They were trying to hide from view, but come on, no one, not a human or familiar can hide their location from the expert eyes of an X5. Even less when we are talking about four of them.  
  
They were hiding in the woods, next to their bikes. A good spot considering they had an excellent view of the building and at the same time, could easily hide from view thanks to the trees that surrounded them. Max and Alec were going through the plans of the old factory. Dix had sent them the plans to a laptop they had managed to "borrow" on their way to the facility. They were still looking at them when Danielle and Biggs arrived from their field inspection, both from opposite sides.  
  
"Ok. We have four well armed familiars on the back door. We are talking AK 47s, Glocks, the usual "armed for the apocalypse" gear. I even saw some grenades on one of them. I do not consider the back entrance a viable entering spot." Her green eyes locked directly into his hazel ones during the debriefing. She was in complete soldier mode, her face showed no emotions.  
  
"Same thing at the front. I think White is expecting us and is taking no risks whatsoever. I saw five men at the front door, and two more doing rounds at the right side of the facility."  
  
Biggs was acting just like Danielle. Their faces blank and their looks with a strange fire burning inside them. Looking at them screamed efficiency and at the same time belonging. She looked over to Alec, he was speaking, issuing orders, but Max couldn't hear him, she could do nothing but stare at him. The same blank face and fire shown in his eyes as well. For the first time since the fall of Manticore, Max truly asked herself how life had been for those left behind in ´09, fully grasped what it meant for them. She had been on rescue missions with Alec before, but he was never like this. She guessed she was finally having a glimpse of 494, and yet Alec was still there. It was like they had found a balance between the soldier and themselves. They could switch one off and on again like it was the most normal thing in the world. To her surprise this realization did not frighten, anger or horrify her. This realization made her respect them even more.  
  
She was taken back to the real world when Alec moved back to the computer.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about. Here...." He signaled a spot on the screen, and then another. "..... and here. As I see it, we can't have a direct confrontation. These are the safest entrance points. This way they won't know we are there till the last possible moment. That gives us one minute to rescue the Xs and get the hell out before we have to actually fight for our lives."  
  
"I agree. But you do realize we don't stand a chance if they find us before we reach the cell?" Biggs gave Alec a look. He wasn't sure about the mission, too many things could go wrong, but he trusted his team. They had gotten out of far worse situations, they could do this.  
  
"That's why we can't afford to mess up". Alec gave him back a reassuring smirk.  
  
"Can we get back to the mission? These bonding moments between you two are really cute, but I don't have all night. I would like to get some sleep before having to cope with you two snoring in the morning meeting. And don't tell me you don't snore. Ask Mole, we all hear you every morning." They both looked at her. Danielle was trying to maintain her tough chick attitude, but a grin escaped her lips. They were back to normal. Teasing each other like if they weren't going to risk their lives in mere seconds. Max couldn't help but join, and with a loose attitude she made her own comment.  
  
"Ok, children. Breaks over, let's go back to work"  
  
"You two are going to be really mean moms, you know that?" Biggs comment and frown sent everybody laughing their eyes out. Max was happy they let her in. She felt like part of the group now and for some reason, she felt good about it. But they had to get back to work and concentrate on what they were doing if they were to survive. The laughs subsided and they got back to the planning.  
  
"Biggs and Danielle will take the roof and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Max and I are taking the sewers. What is it about you Max? Why do I always end up in the sewers when I'm around you?"  
  
"Afraid you are going to ruin your handsome face with all that filth, pretty boy?"  
  
"So you DO think I'm handsome after all. Don't blame yourself, how could you possibly resist falling for a fine specimen like me?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ok, so while Max works on her denial......" He grinned while avoiding the attack she was directing to his head. Then he was all business again. "....... We have ten minutes to enter the facility undetected. Once inside, Max and I take care of the Xs, you two are back up and will act as a diversion if needed. We must be out as soon as possible. From the moment they realized we are in, it will take the soldiers outside one minute to get to the cells. The heat scanner shows three agents more inside. Add those three to the ones outside and we are talking about hell on earth. So try not to get caught, all right? Assuming we are alive by then, Biggs and Danielle will cover our exit while we get the Xs back here. We won't wait for you, you know what to do. We'll see each other back at TC in two hours tops."  
  
"What do you mean? We are not leaving them behind." Max had let him issue the orders up until then. He had this commanding aura she had never before seen in him. For the first time since she met him, she realized he knew exactly what he was doing and let him do his thing. But this was too much; she wasn't going to stay silent while he discussed leaving transgenics behind. Not with all those familiars there.  
  
"Relax Max, we know what to do. This isn't our first mission together. We know how to handle this threat. We'll be ok. In fact, I'm sure we'll beat you to TC." Danielle was the one speaking. And for some reason her words reassured her. Of course she hated the fact that she seemed to be the only one out of place on that team, she felt like an amateur among professionals, but it also left her with a reassuring feeling that they knew what they were capable of and exactly what to do to get them all back in one piece.  
  
"Ok. But if you need help, we are coming back for you."  
  
"Max...." Now it was Alec who started speaking, ready to give her a lecture of the fact that they weren't kids, they were after all genetically engineered soldiers with almost twenty years of training on them. But she beat him to it. She understood, but she was worried all the same. This wasn't a walk in the park, this was a dangerous mission in which they were highly outnumbered.  
  
"Alec! We will come back for them."  
  
"Sure." He decided to concede her this, they didn't have time to argue right now. And it's not like he intended to keep his word or anything, there was a reason his fingers were crossed behind his back. It's not that he wanted to leave his friends behind, it was the fact that if they came back for them they would all get killed, no doubt about that. There wasn't enough time. Anyway, he was sure it wouldn't come to that, his friends knew exactly how to make their way out of the worst case scenarios. He'd seen them before and had complete trust in their skills.  
  
He sent a look to Danielle who was about to argue, and she understood. She remained there waiting for orders.  
  
Alec looked at Biggs and back to Danielle, he was trying to convince himself this wouldn't be the last time he saw either of them. After getting reassured by their looks, he let out a breath he never realized he was holding and issued his order. "Ok team, you have your assignments, make me proud."  
  
"Yes sir!" And with that Biggs and Danielle were gone, leaving behind a very puzzled Max.  
  
Alec started his own way to their destination, leaving Max to follow him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Biggs and Danielle had made their way to the facility undetected. They were now hiding just outside the building, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump their way to the roof.  
  
"Well, I would say our plan is working, don't you think?" Biggs spoke while hiding behind some bushes by Danielle's side.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, we are still outside, remember?"  
  
"I'm talking about Max and Alec, getting them together. Any of this rings a bell?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was a little distracted with actually paying attention to the guards to understand what you meant." She send him a recriminatory look that soon changed into a grin, before facing the facility again. "Of course it's working. I planned the whole thing, remember?"  
  
"Right, sorry I doubted you. I don't know what I was thinking about....." His tone clearly showed he didn't mean what he had just said. "....... Yeah, right. Like you were expecting Max to do THAT."  
  
"Ok, I accept it. I never thought Max would actually kiss him, more like tell him what she felt over the phone or something. But I DID know they felt something for each other, and I was right one hundred percent."  
  
"Ok, ok. You are the man, or woman. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, very." She faced him for a second showing a huge grin on her face, then got her attention back to the guards.  
  
"Although, I have to say I thought I never see the day when you would do something like this. I mean, you of all people."  
  
Her smirk changed into a confused look, but she never took her eyes away from the building. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I thought you liked Alec"  
  
"I do, he is my friend. Why? You think paring him up with Max is some kind of punishment? I accept she gets on my nerves sometimes with the whole normalcy obsession and her distaste of guns when it goes beyond good judgment, but she is ok, she is a good girl."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying I thought there was something going on between Alec and you."  
  
"And here we go again. I told you there wasn't, isn't nor never will be anything between us. Not in the way you think, at least. We are friends and partners, that's all."  
  
"Ok, ok. Don't freak out on me. I get it. It's just the way you used to look at each other back at Manticore...... I don't know. I don't understand why you let him go. I used to think it was just a matter of time. That somehow you two would find a way of being together, even with Manticore and all."  
  
She glared at him, but the mask was on in a heart beat. A smirk on her face that never reached her eyes. "Are you jealous? I know I used to flirt with Alec back at Manticore, but I never thought it would bother you so much."  
  
"Very funny. I'm serious." But no matter how much he tried to stop himself, his eyes grew dark for a second. Her words hit too close to home for his liking.  
  
"Me too. Don't look for things that ain't there, Biggs."  
  
Before he could answer her, she spoke again.  
  
"Now! Go!"  
  
They blurred the rest of the way to the building. When they reached it, Biggs helped Danielle jump with his hands so she could reach the roof. Then it was Biggs's turn to jump and Danielle catch him and helped him up. Once in the roof, they cut the glass and jumped in undetected. They scanned the area and headed for the cells.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"So what's all that ´sir` thing about?"  
  
Max finally catch up with Alec after getting over her initial shock. They were now in the sewers, making their way to their destination, the Xs.  
  
"I was in charge of the missions when they partnered us up."  
  
"So you were a CO?" Disbelief written all over her face and voice.  
  
"Not quite. The CO routine worked when you were out with the rest of your unit. But the solo missions were a whole different story. The field agents usually went solo on their missions. They were in charge of it, except for a handler you had to report to regularly. The thing is sometimes the mission parameters required some extra help, but it was still an undercover operation that didn't require a unit. The units were used for a more direct confrontation. It was during this undercover missions that they partner up operatives that had the skills needed for the success of the mission and worked well together. It didn't necessarily include members of the same unit, but you still needed some kind of order. Someone who would have the last word, someone to be responsible for the outcome. I wasn't CO, I was in charge of individual missions."  
  
"Still, I never pictured you as the leading type."  
  
"Well, you've never seen me lead before. I mean, when I'm not with them, I'm the Alec you know and love." A grin accompanied the last part. "But seriously, you don't think I spent my whole life in Psy Ops, do you? I mean, I wasn't a screw up, no matter how much you think I am."  
  
"I learned that a long time ago, Alec."  
  
He turned around and faced her for the first time in the conversation. His face showed his shock at her words. She felt bad when she saw it, and decided to reassure him.  
  
"I mean, you hide it very well don't get me wrong, but you are not a screw up. You hide yourself behind that ´I only care about myself` façade, but you are always there when you are needed. Well, Alec, you don't fool me any more."  
  
He turned back again and continued his way through the sewers.  
  
"So I think this means you won't threaten to kick my ass any more."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. But I can promise I won't hurt you, much."  
  
"Fine by me. We should shake on it. Or maybe.......". He stopped and turned back to face her, a huge smirk on his face. "........ we should kiss on it." She wasn't expecting him to stop so she almost collided with him, stopping herself (only thanks to her revved up reflexes), mere inches from his face. They stayed that way for a long time and then started to lean into each other, closer and closer. The memory of the kiss they shared just a couple of hours before, burned on both their minds. But just when they were about to close the final gap, a voice was heard above them.  
  
"Sorry to break this lovely moment, but we are kind of in a tight schedule here."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are they, they should be here by now?"  
  
"Chill, Biggs. Give them a second, they'll be here."  
  
"But we don't have time. Maybe we should get the Xs ourselves, gain some time."  
  
"We have to stay here and keep an eye on everything. We took care of the guards inside, but remember the ones on the outside? If we change the plan now, we are all screwed, you know that."  
  
"I know, but what if something happened? What if they got caught?"  
  
"If the familiars had them, I can assure you those guards wouldn't be there or as calm."  
  
"Ok, but something happened, they shouldn't be this late."  
  
"Fine, you go look for them, I'll keep an eye on the guards."  
  
Biggs made his way to the spot were they were supposed to exit the sewers and raised the manhole cover. The image he was faced with wasn't exactly what he was expecting.  
  
"Sorry to break this lovely moment, but we are kind of in a tight schedule here."  
  
Alec and Max looked up to the image of a very pissed Biggs. Alec misunderstood the reason for Biggs's mood, thinking it had something to do with Alec almost kissing ´his girl`. The truth was Biggs was a little pissed off about the fact this two had him worried for no reason other than their hormones.  
  
The two busted transgenics made their way up to the facility without a word. Once inside, Biggs headed for his spot, while Alec and Max took care of their part. 


	9. Casualties

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: The plot thickens. Sorry, I couldn't let them get together that easy. But there are only like four or five chapters to go, so they will be getting together soon. Hang on and trust me. I want to thank my beta Secretly beautiful and my reviewers Rose and Cezar.  
  
Rose: There might be something there with Biggs and Danielle, but you'll have to keep reading to see. Anyway, getting Alec and Max together is still my first task.  
  
Cezar: Here is the drama I talked to you about, but there will be some humor and insinuations in between. Just trust me on this one.  
  
CHAPTER 9: CASUALTIES  
  
As they had expected, the alarms went off the moment Max and Alec opened the door to where the transgenics were held captive. They all knew this would happen, but bypassing the circuits would require a lot of time and without a doubt would get them caught in the process. Now all there was left to do was make their way out in less than a minute and they would be fine. They knew exactly where the transgenics were, so it couldn't be that hard to make it out in time, right? Wrong. They found the Xs, two X6s by the look of it, but they also found something else.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in." A familiar voice spoke behind them once they were inside.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
In the mean time, Biggs had reached his spot next to Danielle.  
  
"So, you found them?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Take a wild guess." She was starting to get annoyed by Biggs's lack of conversation skills. "Are they hurt? Did something happen? Is the plan still on? What?"  
  
"No, they are not hurt, although they will be soon if I can have a saying on that particular issue. I mean, I'm all pro love and all, but this is just ridiculous."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They were making moon eyes to one another, that's the reason they were late. And here I was, worried sick, thinking something could have happened to them."  
  
Danielle started laughing, but not very loud. They were still in enemy territory after all. "You big baby."  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You. You are worst than a mother. ´I was worried sick`." The last part was spoken with the best old grouchy woman's voice she could manage.  
  
"Very funny. Yet, they weren't doing their job, were they? I thought you, of all people, would be pissed at that. With all your ´be responsible` and ´get the hell off that girl, we have a mission to accomplish` shit you always were yelling about." Now it was his time to try to impersonate her. He pulled a very convincing ´moaning Danielle´ before she silenced him by elbowing him on the ribs.  
  
"Well, I'm not particularly happy about it, but we are still on with the plan, so I guess no harm was done. Contrary to someone's night trips to local bars and motels during highly classified missions. Have you any idea of the meaning of the word inconspicuous? I mean, how stealth can you be when half of Manhattan's low lives are your drinking buddies? Give them a break ok, you are not one to speak."  
  
"You are just jealous about the strippers I met."  
  
Danielle never had a chance to answer, as they were forced back to reality by a very loud noise. Biggs's and Danielle's task was to keep an eye on the guards outside and to be prepared to intervene whenever they were needed. The moment the alarm went off, their friendly fighting was over and they looked to one another. Excitement, trust and confidence on their eyes.  
  
"Ok, this is it. Lets show these cult loonies what us mutants are all about." Biggs nodded in answer to her words.  
  
They both exited their hiding place, waited to be seen by the guards making their way to where Max and Alec were and then headed out on opposite directions. Both far from the cells. The guards split in half and followed them. X5 511 and X5 688 started their own game, escape and evade. This would buy the others a couple of minutes more. The guards would be too busy following them around the building while being eliminated one by one. That would give enough time to X5 452 and X5 494 to accomplish their part on the mission.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
To be fair, White hadn't been inside the factory during the reconnaissance, so they just assumed they wouldn't run into him during their mission. Alec kicked himself mentally for making such a foolish mistake. One of them should have stayed behind on the woods to brief them on possible new arrivals to the building. True, they didn't have enough men to let one stay behind or even comms so that person could reach them with the news, but still. He just couldn't believe he had let White sneak up on them like that.  
  
When he received no answer to his previous comment, White continued, very amused with the situation. "The cat got your tongue?"  
  
At last the two transgenics turned around and faced their enemy. Max was the first to speak.  
  
"Of course, cat jokes. Hilarious. Your father would be so proud of you........ Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." She turned her attention to Alec while White's amusement faded completely and his eyes turned darker than ever. "You see Alec, even years of special breeding weren't enough to give Sandeman a good enough kid, so he had to genetically engineer a whole bunch of them. Better kids. Kids with skills who would make up for little Ames lack off them."  
  
She knew she was playing with fire, but nothing could make this situation worse, so what the hell. She enjoyed the look on the familiar's face and jumped into action the moment he reacted to her words. While Max was fighting White, Alec made his way to where the X6s were and picked the lock of the cells.  
  
When they were ready to go, Alec joined the battle to finish the guy off. After all, White might be strong, but he is no match for two trangenics fighting together. With a hard punch to the back of his head, Alec sent the familiar on a one way ticket into unconsciousness. He was about to finish him off when Max intervened, positioning herself between the unconscious man and the pissed transgenic.  
  
"Max! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Don't do it Alec. I know you want to kill him, I do too, but we can't do it."  
  
"He is a threat to us all. We can't just let him go, let him live so he has a chance to kill us later."  
  
"Alec, we have to take these kids out of here now, we don't have time for this. You know that if the press learns about the death of an FBI agent by the hands of a transgenic....... Alec, the familiars will milk this for all it's worth. We can't take that chance."  
  
He was far from convinced, but who could say no to Max? "Ok, Max. I just hope you know what you are doing."  
  
With no further discussion, they signaled the X6s to follow them and exited the room. When they were reaching the manhole that would lead them to safety, they heard people running behind them. They turned around and identified Danielle and Biggs running towards them with three very well armed agents on their backs.  
  
"What the hell are you two still doing here?" Biggs spoke while getting closer and closer to the other four Xs.  
  
"We got a little distracted."  
  
"Get your asses down to the sewers now!" This time Danielle spoke while shooting and killing one of her pursuers.  
  
There was no time to argue. The X6s made their way down the manhole first, followed by Max and then Alec. When the remaining two X5s reached the spot, Danielle stopped and send a grenade she had stolen from one of her victims, to the remaining agents following them. There was a loud explosion. When she was about to enter the manhole, she caught a quick movement at her left and a second later she was in the sewer, laying on the floor with a strong body over her and covered in ...... blood? She could see Alec running towards her but couldn't make out the words, couldn't understand anything for that matter. It all happened so fast. But a moan coming out of the body above her when Alec took it away from her, took her back to reality.  
  
Biggs had been shot. The movement she had seen was that of an arm with a gun pointing at them. Biggs had seen it too. He pushed her inside the sewers and jumped behind her. But apparently he wasn't fast enough. Not even a genetically engineered soldier can beat a bullet. She pushed the episode and the feelings that were beginning to surface to the back of her head and rose to the occasion. They had to remain calm if they were to survive this one. At least one man was alive up there, if not more, they had to keep their heads cool and get the hell out of there. She turned her attention to Alec. He was attending Biggs, who was apparently unconscious.  
  
"Where's Max?" Danielle spoke with a strong and cold voice. The soldier taking over. It was the soldier that was needed here, it was the soldier she would be now.  
  
"She took the X6s to the meeting spot. I told her to go on while I waited for you."  
  
"How's Biggs?"  
  
"He has a nasty bullet wound on his temple. The bullet didn't penetrate his skull, so I guess he'll be fine if he receives treatment soon."  
  
"Ok, you carry him, I'll cover your exit."  
  
Alec was up on a heart beat. "Are you insane? I won't leave you here alone, we still don't know how many of those loonies are alive."  
  
"You said it yourself, he needs instant treatment. I can't carry him out while he is unconscious, you have to go with him. And you know you need someone to cover you. Think as the soldier not the friend, 494."  
  
She didn't leave him much choice. She was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it. He gave up in the end, Biggs needed him right now. He took a last look at her and then turned around and took off. She was left there standing, thinking of what that look meant. She knew it too well and had being on the receiving end of that same look a million times before. ´If you get killed, I'll kick your ass`. She smiled a little, then her face was stone as she took her attention back to the manhole above her.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Max drove so fast to TC, she thought her baby would collapse under her. One X6 had taken Biggs's motorcycle and Max was driving her baby with the female X6 behind her. Alec had Biggs securely in front of him on his own bike. They had left Danielle's ride back so she could use it for her escape. Max couldn't understand how all got so very wrong so very fast. One second they were all making it out in one piece, the next Biggs was shot and Danielle was left behind. The look on Alec's face when he exited the sewers carrying someone on his hands, was all it took for Max to realize hell had unleashed in a second.  
  
When they reached TC, Biggs was taken immediately to the infirmary. After an hour and a half of worrying, the X4 in charge told them everything would be ok, that Biggs would be ok. It was a close one, but fortunately the bullet wasn't inside and it hadn't damaged any organs. He had lost a lot of blood, but the transfusions he had got from Alec, would get him back on his feet in a couple of days. Max was relieved. She liked the X5, he was a good friend to her. But above all, he was a good friend to Alec, someone who knew him from before. She enjoyed watching them together. When he appeared in Alec's life again, Max saw the smirk he always had on, finally reaching his eyes and soul. He was with his own.  
  
The same look he got on his eyes the day Danielle appeared. Danielle, that girl really got on Max's nerves. It wasn't easy for her to accept the fact that that beautiful girl could share with Alec something she couldn't, but she had to. If she was to be a part of Alec's life, she had to accept that she couldn't be the only person in his life. He had friends, friends that he cared about and she had to accept it. If she had learned something from the events of the last weeks, it was that. Now all that was left to do was hope for two tiny favors from the powers to be, that Alec thought of Danielle as a friend and that he could learn to think of her, Max, as something more. Tiny wishes, right?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Alec had disappeared after learning about Biggs's condition. Biggs was still unconscious so there was no way Alec would be able to talk to him. He decided taking some air would be the best way to clear his thoughts. Apparently, not so much. He'd be walking around for five minutes when he found himself standing on the garage of TC. It was deserted, except for the large amount of bikes and vans all around him. It was late, which meant the heists had been done already, leaving no reason for anyone to be waiting for new arrivals or transgenics bursting in after their assigned missions on the outside. Anyone except for Danielle. She wasn't back yet and that made him nervous. He trusted her, but she should be back by now.  
  
He heard some steps behind him but didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Max. Her scent was all too familiar to him already.  
  
"She's still not here, is she?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you said it yourself, you guys know how to take care of yourselves."  
  
"How is Biggs?"  
  
"Still sleeping."  
  
"I'm ready to hear it, you know?"  
  
"What?" Max was confused. She honestly didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm ready to hear your ´Alec you are a screw up` speech."  
  
"I'm not going to give it to you. I told you, I don't think that any more."  
  
"But I deserve it. This was my mission, I was in charge. I almost lost Biggs and I'm this close to losing D too."  
  
Max's heart broke when she saw his eyes. He was pleading her to blame him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. We were all there. This was a tricky mission, we all could have died. But we didn't. We didn't because you planned it well. Biggs is going to be fine, and it's all because you took him out of there on time. And Danielle, she is too stubborn to die, she is gonna be here any second."  
  
He smiled a little bit at her and gave her a grateful look. "Yeah, she is stubborn. I don't know how I put up with her."  
  
"Look who is talking." A female voice spoke from the far side of the garage. "What, no welcome party or anything?"  
  
"D!" A huge smile appeared on his features.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you missed me?" Her smirk was instantly in place.  
  
"Not really, I was just anxious to get my money. I remember a certain girl betting she would beat us to TC. We were here what, two hours ago, two and a half?...." He turned to Max for confirmation and she nodded. "..... But you, you have just arrived, so I guess I'll be collecting my winnings." He had his very well known smart aleck smirk on.  
  
Danielle started walking towards Alec and stopped inches from his face. Max frowned at this; she wasn't liking this game any more. But just then Danielle leaned closer to him. Alec was too shocked to react, but he did later on with a painful yell into the silent night. Max started laughing; Danielle had stepped on his foot with all the strength of an X5.  
  
"I never truly said what those winnings were, you know? I hope you enjoyed them just as much as I did. Now, moving on....... Where's B? How is he?"  
  
Max had to answer that one, Alec was still recuperating.  
  
"He is going to be fine. He is sleeping now, but the doctor says he'll be as good as new in a couple of days."  
  
"So what happened?" Alec re-entered the conversation.  
  
"The agents were all dead when I came up to the facility again. I thought I saw some movement on the other side, so I checked it out. A van was driving away when I reached the door, so I followed it. That's the reason I was late. I followed it half way across town until it parked outside a government installation. I couldn't get in, the security was too tight and I didn't want to risk it. But I saw who was driving the van; it was White. I never saw him inside the factory, but he was the only one to leave it alive so I guess he was the one that shot Biggs. That bastard!"  
  
Alec and Max looked at each other. Alec was the first one to speak.  
  
"We did see him. We fought with him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We fought with him when we reached the X6s." Alec knew what was coming and it wouldn't be pretty. Confusion reached Danielle's face.  
  
"You fought him? Why is he still alive then?"  
  
It was Max's turn to speak now, although Alec wouldn't have recommend it if he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"We couldn't kill him. People would blame us and fear us even more."  
  
Danielle's features turned red with anger and Alec tried to calm her.  
  
"D, what she means....."  
  
"Stop....." Now her eyes were unreadable, the mask was on. "Stop, don't try to protect her." She turned to Max and the later had to suppress the need of taking a step back. She never backed down from a fight. "Max, I get you have issues and all. I get you hate what Manticore made you do, I get you hate the soldier in you and I get you don't like hurting people. I get it. But I don't get why you would let your own people suffer for those issues. Biggs could have died......."  
  
"I...."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Max. You think they would hate us even more? They hate us already. All we've got right now is each other, and apparently not even that. There will be a moment when you will have to choose between us and your normal life Max. The question is, which are you going to choose when that moment comes? Just think about this Max, you are an X5 whether you want to accept it or not. Do us a favor and face that fact, make your choice. And if you decide your normal life is too precious to risk for the life of your people, then go away and live it. Leave us alone, do us a favor."  
  
And with that she left a very shocked Max behind and headed for the infirmary. Alec stayed there in front of Max for a second, looking down to the floor. Finally, he seemed to have reached a decision. He looked at her with his own mask on and then followed Danielle to the infirmary. The guilt Danielle had managed to give Max was tossed away with Alec's actions. Max could feel the anger rising inside. Once again, anger was a better feeling than pain, so she let it be. She suppressed her tears and let the anger out.  
  
"That idiot didn't even defend me. Let that bitch have him, they deserve one another." 


	10. Choices

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Ok, here it is. It took a while, but I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Special thanks to my amazing beta Secretly Beautiful.  
  
Steph: Lets see if you like this approach. There is something deep between them, just not the classic way. You'll see when you read it. Let me know if you liked it.  
  
Eden: Tasty? Thanks. I wasn't going to let Max get that hot guy so easily, come on.  
  
Rose: I still have a couple more surprises up my sleeve. Glad you enjoyed the last one. About Alec, I don't know if chase is the right word for it, but lets just say he will be accepting his true feelings soon. What he'll do about it, it's a secret I'll reveal in due time.  
  
Ting: She is pissed all right. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
Lakergirl: I totally agree with you. Alec wasn't born to follow, he was born to be followed.  
  
Natasqi: Thanks to you for reviewing. I'm very happy you love the story.  
  
CHAPTER 10: CHOICES  
  
When Alec entered the infirmary, Danielle was already there, sitting by the side of a sleeping Biggs´ bed. She appeared calm and at ease. Alec couldn't quite place why, but watching her like that sent a peaceful sensation through his veins. It was something only she could do to him, had done to him so many times before. Whenever she was in this almost enchanting mood, the world itself would stop and give her and whoever was around her, a break. Time to get themselves together to continue the fight. That's the reason he loved her so much. For a second, he was almost sorry that they weren't at Manticore anymore. A simpler world, a world they were experts on. But that second was just that, a second. Manticore had left him with some good memories, but with far more pain than anything else. This might be a world of uncertainty, a world of living on the run, but it is also a world were he can choose where to run to and how to live his life. And now, a world that included those friends that made Manticore bearable in the past. A smile appeared on his features at the thought.  
  
He walked over to her and sat next to her chair. They were alone, the three of them. There hadn't been other soldiers injured on their respective missions and X5s don't get sick, therefore, there were no more patients or people looking over them. Even the frantic activity they caused by arriving at TC some hours ago with an injures Biggs had subsided. The X3 in charge of following Biggs´ development had gone home. Biggs was doing just fine; he'd be awake in the morning with nothing more than a scar and a headache. The pain killers would keep him sleeping all night to recuperate. That meant only three souls were inside the infirmary that night, and only two of them were conscious.  
  
For more than five minutes a comfortable silence fell upon them both. They just sat there, enjoying being in each other's presence and resting their troubled souls in the calm of the place. Both staring at the body lying in front of them, lost in their thoughts. Finally, Danielle broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alec stared at her confused. Danielle saw this and explained herself, still not looking at him. "I'm sorry I lost it out there"  
  
Alec did not answer her at first. He knew he would have done the same thing and that she knew this. He didn't need to forgive her because there was nothing to forgive. Yet, some seconds later, he spoke.  
  
"I should have stopped him, I should have killed him when I had the chance. I still don't get why I let her convince me, I used to know better than that."  
  
"Don't............ You did the right thing. She did the right thing."  
  
Now Alec was really confused. Forget that, confused is a great understatement. He was completely speechless, which coming from Alec is a huge deal. She took her eyes off Biggs, but still didn't place them on her fellow X5. She stared at the wall across from them, but her mind was far away.  
  
"Max ran away from Manticore and by doing so, she also ran away from everything. Every second of her life has been spent on proving herself that she doesn't belong back there, that she isn't the soldier. In my opinion, she has it all wrong. She thinks the soldier inside us is something we can ran away from. It's not. But most of all, she thinks the soldier inside us is something we HAVE to run away from, that it's something evil they put inside us. The truth is the soldier is what we do with it, the soldier is our skills, our abilities and our training. But we also have a personality to decide what we do with it. She did the right thing because she would have never forgiven herself if she had killed White, no matter how right it felt and how right it was, tactically speaking. She would have destroyed herself with the guilt and nightmares of past sins. She has been able to live with herself until now because it was Manticore who made her do those things. If she had killed White, it would have been her doing it. By killing White, she would have killed herself."  
  
Danielle made a pause in her speech and finally looked Alec in the eyes. Her eyes were full of peace; the anger that Alec had seen in them earlier, completely gone.  
  
"She made her choice and I respect her. She is free to take that road. She is a good girl, with a big heart and the ability to make a lot of people happy with her presence. I only blame her for one thing and one thing alone. She is free to make her choice, but after taking it, she shouldn't put herself in situations where her choice can hurt others. If she isn't ready to make the hard decisions, then she shouldn't put herself in the place to have to make them.  
  
She should get that she is part of something bigger, she is a transgenic. She is one of us, whether she wants to be or not. She has to accept herself, every part of herself, so she can finally accept everyone else, accept us. And the day she can do that, she will finally get that she isn't alone. That we can help her, that we know what we are doing and she isn't responsible for us. She'll be able to understand that there are others to make the hard calls when she can't do it. I seriously think White should have died today. Not because I like hurting people, not because Biggs got shot and not because that's the way Manticore taught us. I think he should have died because he is a threat to every transgenic and human on this earth, because he is going to hurt a lot of people and we aren't sure we will ever have a better opportunity to take him out. I just hope we do, before we have time to regret today's actions......... I think he should have died today, but I don't think she should be the one to do it.."  
  
She made another pause, never taking her eyes away from him. But before Alec could answer anything, even think of something to say, she spoke again.  
  
"You know I'm right, that's the reason you love her, because she is so much more than a soldier. She is a broken toy, but deep down she is still innocent. She broke away from Manticore with enough time to save some of that innocence. We stayed, we understood that sometimes, the best choice isn't the best choice. Sometimes the correct thing isn't morally correct. That sometimes to save lives, you have to take them. You saw that innocence in Rachel and you fell for her, now you see it again in Max, but mixed with an enchanting fire. You are driven to her because she is like you in so may ways and yet, she can give you something you seek for but don't have. She is giving you the innocence back, she is breaking you away from Manticore all over again. First, she freed your body, now she is freeing your soul."  
  
"Didn't know you were a poet." He tried to joke around, to diffuse a situation that was making him uncomfortable, hitting too close to home. But she didn't laugh. He himself couldn't make the smile reach his own eyes.  
  
"You know it's true. You asked me once why we weren't together. That we loved each other and were great together. I told you then I didn't have an answer for that particular question, and yet we never tried. I know now. I've loved you since I was twelve and I always will. But we aren't like that, we were never meant to be like that. And we are both at peace with that fact. I have no innocence, not the type we are talking about. I don't have it and I don't seek it. I chose a path and I'm at peace with the choice I made. I know who I am and I like it, I wouldn't have it any other way. I hate Manticore because they gave us no choice in life, about who or what to become. But I don't hate who I am, I don't. You need Max, she is everything your soul seeks for. I need something else. I'm always going to be there Alec, we three are part of a whole. Biggs, you and me, we've seen too much and done too much together. We have a strong bond that will never disappear, but now it's time for you to add someone else to the mix. Think about it."  
  
She stood up and leaned into Alec. She placed a kiss on his forehead and then walked away, heading for her room.  
  
"´Night Alec. See you in the morning."  
  
The male X5 was left there, staring at her back, thinking about her words. Five minutes after she exited the infirmary, a voice was heard inside the room again.  
  
"´Night, D"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max hadn't slept all night. Not that her body was complaining or anything, shark DNA and all. She'd been thinking about the events of the past night. The words Danielle spoke, bothering her in so many ways. For starters, she hated the fact that the girl could speak to her that way and she didn't do anything about it. I mean, any other time she would have taken the girl's eyes out in a second. Yet, when the time came, she didn't, she let her speak. And even worse, Alec let her too. And it wasn't because he was attracted to Danielle, it wasn't because he had chosen Danielle over her. She saw it on his eyes, he did it because he thought Danielle was right. He thought she, Max, had made a mistake and Danielle was right. He agreed with Danielle. That was really killing her.  
  
She had gone over every second of that conversation. She'd been pissed, confused, even ashamed at one point, but that didn't last long. In the end, she was still angry at Danielle and very pissed at Alec. How could they blame her for not killing someone? She wasn't like that, she had promised herself she would never let that part of her win. The fact that these people would question her will to keep herself away from what Manticore had put in her, that truly hurt her. But she had to admit, she felt a little guilty about Biggs getting shot. She would never take a life, not if she could help it, but she could have done more. Maybe hitting White harder, tying him up, anything that would keep him incapacitated for a tad longer. I mean, she knew what White was capable of, she should have made sure he wouldn't fight back for a long time. Yet, she didn't. And that was the reason she felt guilty. That was the reason she was going to the infirmary right now, to apologize, to make sure he was all right.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Biggs was feeling better. He had woken up just five minutes ago and was now enjoying his breakfast. Some milk to make sure his seizures didn't bother him now that he was weak. Not the best breakfast ever, but it was better than anything.  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty, How are you doing?"  
  
"Hi Max! I'm ok, it was just a scratch. I feel like my head is going to blow, but the doctor says I will be ready to leave by tomorrow morning. Not that I mind. I'm sleeping on a very comfortable bed – which is a lot to say here on TC, by the way – so I'm not complaining."  
  
Max walked closer to him and handed him a small paper bag she had brought with her. "I brought you some cookies to have with your milk. I hope you like them."  
  
Biggs looked inside the bag and his eyes grew wider than it was humanly possible. He stared at her. "Chocolate. Max, how did you get this?"  
  
Max chuckled at his reaction. "I have some contacts. I got the cookies some weeks ago and was saving them for a special occasion. I guess this is as good a moment as any."  
  
"Wow, thanks Max. I love them." His mouth was already full with his first one. "You want one?"  
  
"Thanks." Max took one and chuckled again at seeing Biggs´ huge smile while he ate the second cookie, quickly followed by a third.  
  
"So, not that I mind, but why are you here and bearing gifts?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing. We were worried."  
  
"I'm touched. But really Max, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. If you don't want me here, just say so and I'm gone." She started getting up.  
  
"Sit. I know something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
´Well, I guess it's now or never.` "Ok. You see, it's kind of my fault you got shot. I fought White and I just left him there. He woke up too soon, left the room without any problem and shot you. I'm sorry."  
  
Biggs started laughing. She was definitely not expecting that kind of reaction.  
  
"You are laughing at me?" Max's death glare shut him up.  
  
"Max, it wasn't your fault. People get hurt on missions, you can't help it. I knew the risks and I made my choice. It has nothing to do with you. I'm a big boy, I'm responsible for my own actions. Really Max, there's nothing to apologize for."  
  
Max looked at him, he really meant it. He gave her a tender smile and she answered him with a grateful look.  
  
"But if you really want to help me, if you really feel guilty for this bullet hole I have in my forehead, you can always kiss it better" She punched him lightly on his right arm. "Ouch! Injured man here." She started laughing again, although it quickly changed into a frown when she heard a very familiar voice at her back.  
  
"Hey man! Look what I got for you. You are going to love me for this."  
  
Alec appeared by the door holding a huge TV on his arms and the ever present smirk on his lips. Max stood up from her chair and still looking at Biggs, she spoke.  
  
"I'll leave you two love birds alone. See you later, Biggs." And with that she turned around and stormed out without even looking at the X5 of hazel eyes. Alec's smirk faded for a second but was back on in no time, as he headed for his best friend's bed. 


	11. Hope and Hero

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: I'm very, very, very sorry for the delay, but now I'm back. I'll do everything I can to try an update sooner next time.  
  
Natasqui: Here is some more. Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Ting: Always. You know they fight and fight, but in the end they can't deny it, they care about each other.  
  
Ange: I hope you are still alive. Didn't mean to keep you waiting this long, but I couldn't help it. The world itself seems to have something against me writing. Every time I sat at my computer, something always came up.  
  
SGOU: You are right, Alec still thinks Biggs likes Max. What will happen? Well, one of my earlier reviewers was right when she said........ I'm not telling, sorry. But I promise you, it's going to be fun to read. At least, I'll try to make it so.  
  
Rose: Brilliant? You do wonders for my self esteem, girl. Thanks. By the way, I'm using this opportunity to do a little begging. You left me no choice, you completely disappeared on me. Please, write some more and send me something, I need to know what happens to Jewel and Lane, to Zack and Sibyl. Please, I'm on my knees right now.  
  
Megan: Pro writer? No, I'm not. But I'm honored you would think that. And I can't tell you how glad I am my fic is having such strong impact on you. I try my best. I just hope you keep enjoying it.  
  
Cezar: No, I am not dead. Sorry I kept you waiting for this long, but now I'm back. I thought you had given up on the story, that my little drama was too much for your liking. Glad to know you are still hanging in there and glad to know your friend liked the story too.  
  
Maganda 2588: A month? Didn't realized it'd been so long. Sorry, a lot of things got in the way. But I promise next update will be ready way sooner. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
CHAPTER 11: HOPE AND HERO  
  
Alec had spent his night analyzing what had happened the day before. He had fought with Max over last night's mission from hell. She was so pissed at him. He still hadn't seen her this morning, but he knew it. Not that he was going to apologize or anything, but it bothered him. He saw the hurt look on Max's eyes when he went away without supporting her, without even giving her a comforting word or pissing her off to keep her from thinking. But there was nothing he could do; she had to understand that the world outside is not all about roses and white picket fences, that the world outside is harsh. Even more now, now that the world itself is against them. But she keeps her morals, she keeps believing that there's something better out there. That's the reason she escaped from Manticore all those years ago, that's the reason she keeps fighting now. It's called hope, such a foreign word to him, to every transgenic. Yet she believes, she keeps hope alive. Hope in people, hope in being able to change, hope in being capable of leaving Manticore behind. It was such a joke, he would laugh at it if it didn't feel so damn right. Yeah, maybe Danielle was right, maybe Max was having an effect on him, and a one damn good one from the looks of it. He was happier than he'd ever been before. Of course, he was free and all, but there was something else. Max and her take on the world were changing him. Oh, how did he hate her. He hated both of them, really. Danielle, for being right, for being able to read him like that. And Max for being her, for making him give a shit about the world. For making him give a shit about her. ´I hate this! I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm supposed to hide my heart behind this very useful smart aleck smirk. I am an expert on denial. I mean, we all are, but I'm the best at it. What happened to me? What did Max do to me?  
  
He reached the infirmary the same moment he realized there was still another problem he had to consider here, like his denial and Max's obsession with kicking his butt wasn't enough. Biggs, his best friend, his pal, his buddy was interested in his girl too. ´Wow, don't call her your girl, it sounds so weird. Ok, but that doesn't change anything, Biggs feels something for Max, Danielle told me that much. Maybe she was wrong? Yeah, like she was wrong about me? Get real. His inner struggle was cut short when he saw the two people causing his distress right in front of him, deep in conversation. He caught something about Max getting some chocolate cookies for him. Chocolate! She never did something so big for anyone, not even OC. She would kill anyone who would come near her cookies. He knew it, he almost died when he tried. And not even in the agonizing state he was left for daring touch the cookies, did he earn the right to eat one. But now she was giving them to Biggs, unbelievable. Wait, had he heard correctly? Biggs was asking her to kiss his wounds better. That little rat, that was HIS line. He had to put an end to this, the sooner the better.  
  
"Hey man! Look what I got for you. You are going to love me for this."  
  
Alec appeared by the door holding a huge TV on his arms and the ever present smirk on his lips. Max stood up from her chair and still looking at Biggs, she spoke.  
  
"I'll leave you two love birds alone. See you later, Biggs." And with that she turned around and stormed out without even looking at the X5 of hazel eyes. Alec's smirk faded for a second but was back on in no time, as he headed for his best friend's bed.  
  
"Wow! What did you do to her? That was one cold Max leaving this room. I mean, she is usually rude to you, but it's something she enjoys. She usually stays around to kick your ass. You must have screwed things up pretty bad now."  
  
Alec frowned at the truth in his friend's words. Yeah, Max was definitely pissed right now. She wasn't threatening him or kicking him, not even yelling at him. She was ignoring him. That was worse than anything else. That meant he would have to work a lot to earn her trust and friendship again. This meant she was truly hurt. But his frown quickly turned into a decisive look, when he came to a realization. ´Like hell! I'm tired of apologizing to her, I'm tired of doing all the work to earn her good mood. I acted according to what I think is right, according to my beliefs. If she can't handle that the world doesn't revolve around her, then too bad. I might have feelings for her, apparently strong ones, but I'm not her puppy dog. I'm done being her punching bag.  
  
"Long story, she'll get over it."  
  
"Whatever man, but I don't think it's going to be that easy."  
  
"Not my problem. So, how are you?"  
  
Biggs knew his friend well. Well enough to know he was lying, but also well enough to know when to stop asking. If Alec didn't want to tell him, then there was nothing he could do to get the information out of him. And that threatening look Alec was giving him was a good proof that he was right. Further involvement would end up with a further injured Biggs, and that was not a good thing. ´Probably better to observe and drive my own conclusions. That, and asking Danielle.´ Of course she would know what happened, she was there and she always knew everything. Ok, so no 411 on last night's events yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with what he did know. Alec and Max might be angry with each other, even more than normal, but they still love each other. That means it's time for a little fun. ´Hey! Don't blame me. Being stuck in the infirmary can be pretty boring, I can't just ignore this opportunity.  
  
"Better. I woke up to the visit of a beautiful girl and she even brought me cookies."  
  
Alec cringed. How was he supposed to keep his mind off Max, when this guy kept bringing her up? Not only that, but he was the guy interested in her, his best friend. And to make things even worse, she is treating him NICE. She treated him like shit till yesterday, and now she was bringing him gifts. Biggs was second in her shit list, SECOND. Second after him, of course. That made him smile for a second. It was good to be the first in Max's life, even in this kind of list. He quickly realized what he was doing and the smile disappeared from his face, replaced by his all too famous smirk. The ´I don't care about her, the world loves me smirk.  
  
Biggs knew that smirk. His words had reached their target; Alec was jealous. ´Danielle, you are a genius! Now it was Biggs's turn to smile like an idiot. Of course if someone asked him, it had to do with the fact that he enjoyed winning and he was having fun with this game. This had nothing to do with the girl on his mind. ´Hey! I'm an X5, denial comes with the territory, it's in the blood.  
  
"I tell you, if I'd known getting shot would mean this much attention, I would've seriously considered it sooner. Did you see the change in Max's attitude, man? All kind and sweet. I mean, I could hardly recognize her."  
  
"Yeah. Just don't expect it to last, we both know Max's volatile personality."  
  
"You are right. Too bad, I guess I will have to enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
Biggs's grin turned huge, while assuming a mischievous side to it. ´Maybe getting shot wasn't that bad, this is so funny.  
  
"You do that. I guess it will be fun for me to watch you die by her hand. She will probably come up with a very creative torture before finishing you off."  
  
Alec's words had the wished effect, Biggs grew silent. Alec had a point. Not that Biggs would try to really come on to her, this was just a game to make Alec jealous; but the truth behind Alec's words pictured a too apocalyptic scene to ignore. Yes, Max was a dangerous girl to be interested in. ´Poor Alec, he is in too deep now.  
  
"Hey! She seems to be worth the trouble. Don't you agree, Alec?"  
  
´Ok, that's it. I can't take this anymore, I need to go punch something.  
  
"Speaking of, Max is going to kill me if I don't get some work done before leaving for Jam Pony. Here is your TV, see you later."  
  
"Bye, man."  
  
Alec walked to the door but turned around before leaving the place.  
  
"I'm glad you are ok"  
  
And then he walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Danielle finally arrived to visit Biggs at the infirmary. Biggs had almost given up hope, when he finally saw those beautiful green eyes entering the place.  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten about me. Is this the way you thank me? Leaving me all alone for the entire day?"  
  
"Thank you for what?" She spoke while sitting very comfortable in a bed next to his friend, a curious look on her features. She knew how Biggs's mind worked all too well, he could come up with basically every possible crazy thing this world had to offer, even a few impossible.  
  
"Saving your life, that's what. I pushed you inside the sewers just in time to take the bullet destined for you. That makes me a hero, your hero in fact. I want you to show me how thankful you are about it."  
  
Danielle started laughing hard. This made Biggs frown, what did she have to laugh about? He was serious. After a whole thirty seconds, Danielle managed to regain enough control of her body to speak.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to find out how creative I can be coming up with a way to thank you, it's bad for your health. Besides, I thought heroes did their good deeds just for the satisfaction of doing the right thing, not because of the reward. You are a really lousy hero."  
  
"Very funny. I risk my life for you and all I get are recriminations. Typical."  
  
"Oh. Stop being such a baby."  
  
"Whatever. The truth is you tortured me all day. I spend my whole day trying to come up with a reason why Max is treating Alec the way she is doing, and you never came to visit me and give me the scoop about it. Have you no respect for gossip?"  
  
"Oh, poor boy. I was busy, you know. People do work around here, even if you don't. I had a few leads concerning the familiars and I had to take care of it. Don't want you running into one anytime soon and getting shot again. You tend to be a bit clumsy like that."  
  
"Didn't know you cared, I'm touched."  
  
"Well, someone has to take care of you."  
  
"Don't know about taking care, but there is something you can do for me." He sent her a suggestive look while speaking. ´Hey, you don't spend that much time around Alec without catching one or two bad habits. It's not my fault.   
  
"I don't think you can handle me, Biggsy."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Ok, this is fun and all, but I don't have all day. You want to know what happened or not?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
................................................................  
  
"Wow!" That's all that escaped Biggs's mouth when she finished telling the story.  
  
"That's all! I tell you Alec finally accepted he likes Max and all you can think of saying is wow? Come on."  
  
"It's a bit overwhelming. I mean, it's great, but are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. And what do you mean overwhelming? You knew this would happen, you worked for this to happen."  
  
"I know, it's just............ ok, one thing is to know something and another is to actually see it come true. Besides, they are still mad at each other so I don't think we've succeeded yet."  
  
"That's just a matter of time. Max will come around sooner or later. All we have to accomplish right now is convincing Alec to tell Max the truth. When he finally does, how would Max be able to resist him? I mean, that guy is hot."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You are handsome too, don't get jealous. You know I love you both."  
  
"Better. Ok, so it is a good plan, it might work. But I still think getting Alec to talk won't be easy."  
  
"Well, you better come up with a good idea then, that's your job."  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean it's my job?"  
  
"It's your job. I already got him to admit the truth and that was the hard part, now it's your turn. I can't do all the work, you know? Plus, I won't be in town for a whole week, I'm going away on a mission down south tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hey, this isn't easier, it's harder. He admitted it to you, to himself, not to Max. Max is a whole other story. Right now, none of them are keen on talking to each other about anything and you want me to get them talking about their feelings? Honestly, their feelings? Get real."  
  
"Stop complaining. I'm going away, whether you like it or not, so their future is in your hands. Do something nice for your friends."  
  
"Fine, but I swear I'm gonna get you for this."  
  
"Great. So I'll see you in a week, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She stood up and kissed him on his forehead, near his wound. Then, she headed for the door, but right before reaching it she spoke to him again without turning around, not facing him.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life, hero."  
  
He smiled. Before he could come up with an answer she was gone.  
  
Biggs was left there; going through everything she had told him. One thing kept bugging him though, the conversation between her and Alec. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that Danielle and Alec had decided they weren't right for each other, or worried because she felt so deep for Alec she had let him go. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he just couldn't help it. That girl could most definitely drive him crazy. 


	12. Crashing

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Enjoy!  
  
Rose: Congratulations! How was that prom? I'm sure you had a great time at it. Don't worry about the stories, enjoy graduation and then write to me whenever you can and tell me how it went.  
  
Cezar: Not the drama I was thinking about either, but I have changed the story in my head three times already. I like the way it's going now, though you'll be the judge of that if you keep reading it.  
  
Ting: Well, there are only two chapters to go, so yeah they will be making up soon. I promise.  
  
Katou: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is strictly M/A. I just hope you can settle for it instead. You told me you are enjoying the story, continue reading and give it a try. Maybe you continue to like it. You know what? Give it a try as a special favor to me.  
  
Natasqui: Thanks for all of your reviews, I can always count on your encouragement. The antagonizing wait, anyhow, is coming to an end. Only two chapters to go after this one.  
  
SGOU: I love the D/B interaction too. They are great when they are together. But I still had to get Danielle out of town for what's coming. You'll se what I mean when you read this chapter and the next one. And as for your question about how are Max and Alec supposed to get together, well......... the only way they can. You'll see what I mean next chapter too.  
  
Arwen- amy: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you are liking the story. I wanted to show Alec with his friends and his life before Max. Not just Alec living around Max. Glad you like it.  
  
Willow 98002: What do you mean risky? A mission? Something to get Alec? Anyway, I have the next chapters all planned out. Take a look and tell me what you think.  
  
Nat 452: It will definitely be an M/A happy ending, don't worry. As for D/B, continue reading and see what happens.  
  
CHAPTER 12: CRASHING  
  
A week! A whole week had passed and Max had shown no sign of getting over their discussion. She had spent the whole week, ignoring him, not talking to him and walking past him without even glancing at him. Yeah, this was definitely more than he had expected. He thought he would give her a couple of days and she would be back kicking his ass and yelling at him. Man, was he wrong. The truth was he was missing their banter, he was missing her presence. Not that he was going to apologize or beg for forgiveness any time soon. No, he was right; he acted upon his beliefs, and he wasn't ready to apologize for being who he was. But it was tough staying away from her. Who would have thought, he, Alec, could be so whipped.  
  
But what was really, really pissing him off, above everything else, was that Biggs had become Max's new found best friend during this past week. They were always talking when he saw them. And as soon as he approached them, Max would shut up and create any stupid excuse she could come up with to disappear. I mean, since when this strong friendship between them, what did they have to talk about? Girls? Max would kick his ass if he tried. Logan? Biggs wouldn't let that happen. Only he, Alec, after months of training, was the only one capable of standing a moping Max speaking about her-not-like-that boyfriend. Then what were they talking about, every hour of every single day?  
  
So now he couldn't speak to Max; she was too pissed. He couldn't speak to Biggs; Max was always around him. He couldn't speak to Danielle; she was out on a mission. He was bored, hurt, angry and did I mentioned bored? Cause he was bored. He couldn't go to Crash with Mole or Joshua, for obvious reasons. That left Sketchy, but he was always around OC, who was always around Max. He had tried to spend his nights in TC with some female X5s, but it wasn't the same. This was all Danielle's fault. Why did she have to go and make him realize his feelings for Max? ´Argghhh! I hate this week. I better go get drunk.  
  
He couldn't go to Crash, hadn't been to Crash for the last three days, so the second best thing was the mess hall. Yeah, believe it or not, it was. Mole had a few bottles stashed down there, waiting to be used on an emergency. This was an emergency; he needed the scotch. Of course, Mole wouldn't agree with him, but he didn't need to find out about it. He'd blame it on a curious X6 later. I mean, how can anyone get angry with a kid trying to have his first experience at a hang over? Mole wouldn't get mad at the kid; he would congratulate him for becoming a man. Yeah, that was a very good idea. A little voice at the very back of his mind told him Mole would kill anyone who dared steal his alcohol, but he really needed a drink, so he ignored the voice. This truly was an emergency.  
  
He had made up his mind and was feeling better just thinking about his drinking night out. Well, as much as you can call a night in TC's mess hall a night out. But he wasn't complaining; the alcohol was present and that was all that mattered. However, the good feeling didn't last long as he finally entered the building he was heading to. The sight in front of him was that of Max, sitting on a table at the other side of the place, having dinner. And as you can imagine, she wasn't alone. Biggs was with her. His hands became fists, as his knuckles turned white from lack of circulation. ´What the hell?! Can't a man get a little peace around here?.  
  
Before he did something he would regret later on, he turned around and left. If Max was here, then he could at least go to Crash and save himself from Mole's rage. After all, you didn't honestly think he would let a poor boy face that for him, did you?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Max, you have to understand He didn't mean to hurt you. It's just............ You've been out in the world for ten years now, we spent that time in Manticore. It's understandable that we don't share the same ideas on some topics. Danielle spoke according to what she believes is the right thing to do......"  
  
Before Biggs could finish his explanation, Max stopped him by voicing her disagreement quite loudly. The crowd turned to them, but after seeing Max's face, decided against any kind of involvement on the situation.  
  
"Well, she is wrong."  
  
"No, Max. It was strategically unwise to let White live."  
  
"Now you are taking her side"  
  
"That's not what I mean....."  
  
"It sounds to me that that is exactly what you are implying. I should have known; she is your friend too."  
  
She got up to leave, but Biggs's hand on her arm kept her from doing it.  
  
"Max, let me finish, ok? Please."  
  
"Fine." She sat down again, her tough chick attitude still in place and a stare that would make anyone think twice before going against her words. Fortunately, Biggs was in too deep in the game to care. He couldn't back down now, no matter how badly he wanted to after that stare.  
  
"I was just trying to tell you that what she said made sense to her. She was born and bred to feel and think that way. I know you were too, but you escaped, you never finished the training. Tactics don't rule your life as much as it rules ours. You think about the human part of the mission, we think about the consequences, the implications of White staying alive. It doesn't mean you did wrong and it doesn't mean you are to blame for me getting shot. It just means you and Danielle think very different about the mission's parameters. It means she can't understand why you let him live any more than you can understand why she would even think of killing him. You are different. And Alec was at Manticore longer than you as well. Even worst, he was tortured for not following orders, far more than anyone else. He felt in his own skin what it means to do something tactically unwise. He watch his girl blow up in front of him. You can't ignore that."  
  
"So what, I'm supposed to let them go around killing people just because they were told to by Manticore. Manticore is gone, we can't let it keep ruining our lives anymore."  
  
"That's not...... Max......"  
  
"You know what? I don't care. I have things to do, see you later."  
  
"Max!"  
  
But she was gone before he could say another word. He was really starting to hate this. He made a note on his mind to make Danielle's life a living hell when she returned. Leaving him alone with these stubborn people was worse than Manticore's tank. Alec never approached him because he was always with Max. Max had no one to talk to of her own kind now that Alec wasn't an option, so she was always around him. Not that she let him speak or anything. She was always complaining about Alec, but every time he tried to make her understand why Alec hadn't supported her, she grew pissed and left him with a lot to say and no one to listen to the words. What use did his wisdom have, if there was no one there to give it to? He smiled at that, thinking about Danielle. She would probably insert here some annoying comment about his lack of such wisdom. He missed her. He hated her for leaving him with this impossible duty, but he missed her anyway.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Biggs finally found a way to get close enough to Alec to make a conversation possible. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this sooner. It was so obvious. He signed them both into a training session at TC for that afternoon. They hadn't had a good enough spar since their time at Manticore, so he decided that reserving the gym for the whole afternoon would give them time to talk for a while and have a little fun while doing it. Yeah, it was a very good idea. Danielle would be so proud of him. No, not really. She would probably find something wrong with his plan if she were here. She always did, and she was always right about it. But, what could possibly go wrong with his plan? Biggs would find the painful answer to that question soon enough.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you insane? I have things to do and people to see. TC needs some supplies and I have some contacts I have to talk to. Not to mention the fact that we are supposed to be working at Jam Pony, remember? I know we usually get sidetracked during our daily runs, but don't you think Normal would suspect something if we are a no show for the whole afternoon? Even my wonderful charm can't get us both out of that one. You'll be looking for a new job by the end of the day."  
  
Alec's usual smirk was right in place by the end of his sentence. But Biggs wasn't ready to give up that easy. He stroke back with the best mock shocked face he was able to master.  
  
"I thought I'll never see the day 494 would admit his charms have a limit to what they can accomplish."  
  
Alec's shocked face, on the contrary, was very much real.  
  
"Wait. I never said that, I just........ You see, what I meant was......... Fine, you got me, you win. I will get us both out of Jam Pony for the whole afternoon."  
  
"I'm not convinced now, I don't think you can. I lost my faith in your skills."  
  
"Very funny. I never realized how much of a pain in the ass you can be if you want to."  
  
"What can I say? I learned from the best."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but it won't work. Don't try to change the subject. I still have things to do, no matter how low you are willing to go to convince me otherwise."  
  
"Ok. I get it, no mind games with you. Anyhow, I still have a card up my sleeve."  
  
"And what would that card be?"  
  
"Begging? I'm bored as hell and I'm ready to beg if it will get me what I want."  
  
"No, please don't do that. I can't handle your moaning, it's worst than psy- ops. Ok. I will spar with you for a couple of hours, but just because I'm bored as hell too and I don't have anything better to do."  
  
"What about your contacts?"  
  
"Let me make a couple of phone calls and I'll get out of it in a second. I'll get my contacts to accept meeting with someone else, and then I'll convince Dante to be at the meeting for me. And you though my charming skills were off."  
  
"I've been proven wrong. I'll be sure to never make such a mistake again."  
  
"You better. It's me you are talking about after all."  
  
"Don't get cocky. Remember, we are fighting in a couple of hours, you don't want me pissed at you, do you?"  
  
"You'll be eating dust in a couple of hours, whether you are pissed or not. See you at noon."  
  
Before Biggs could make any reply whatsoever, Alec was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alec wasn't too sure about this, but he had given his word to his friend and he couldn't back down now. It wasn't that he was afraid of loosing or making a fool out of himself. That was Biggs's role whenever they sparred together. What was really bugging him, was spending time with Biggs now. It was ridiculous, he was his friend, but watching Biggs always brought memories of Max to his mind. Images of Biggs and Max. And that was something he really didn't need right now.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready."  
  
Both friends faced each other on the matt. They had blocked the door, so they wouldn't be distracted by anyone. They started circling each other.  
  
"So...." Biggs started the conversation. I mean, the whole sparring thing was fun and all, but he had his own agenda to fulfill right now.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How are things with Max?"  
  
Biggs chose that exact moment to make his move. Alec was too shocked by the question to see that one coming, so he was sent backwards into the matt. Not that he would stay there for long or anything. With a feline grace only transgenics could accomplish, he was on his feet in the blink of an eye, and the next thing Biggs knew was how painful Alec's fist can be when directed to once nose. It took a couple of seconds to get his full sight back, but when he did, Biggs was back in the fight.  
  
"What about Max?"  
  
They were still circling each other while talking. Once in a while, one would send a punch, which would be skillfully blocked by the other.  
  
"She's been pretty pissed at you all week."  
  
"That's her problem."  
  
Another punch, a block. A kick directed to Biggs's ribs, another block.  
  
"Well, she seems to think you are the one to blame for this, whatever this is."  
  
Alec laughed a little, while getting in a punch to Biggs's stomach.  
  
"I'm always the one to blame according to Max's take on the world."  
  
When Biggs regained enough air to speak, he continued with his mission.  
  
"So you are pissed at her too."  
  
"I don't care about this enough to get angry."  
  
But his eyes showed otherwise. A mixture of hurt, anger and then Manticore's mask was on again.  
  
"Ok. I just thought........"  
  
Biggs's words were stopped by a hard kick to his legs that send him flying back into the matt again. Alec's face appeared above him.  
  
"Biggsy, Biggsy. You are getting distracted by this conversation. If I were you, I would pay more attention to my moves and less attention to the girls."  
  
"I can do both."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
  
He helped Biggs up, but Biggs took advantage of this and had him pinned to the ground a second later. Not that Alec would stay there for long. He rolled and with a hard kick to the chest, he sent Biggs flying to the opposite side of the room.  
  
Biggs realized in that same moment the mistake of his plan. He hated admitting it, but Danielle had been right to complain about it. Not that she had really complained, but she would have if she'd been here. She would have told him that this was a huge mistake. That Alec was always able to kick the crap out of him in normal conditions, but pissed he would nearly kill him. And he knew that if he carried on with this conversation, Alec would get very pissed at him. Even more if you considered Alec still thought he was interested in Max. ´Well, too late to back down now. I enjoyed my life while it lasted, too bad it had to be this short. He just hoped there was a heaven out there, so he could get a second chance to see Danielle in the future and kill her for getting him into all of this.  
  
"So you don't care if she is angry at you?"  
  
"Not really, she is always angry at me. And can we change the subject? This one is getting old."  
  
Alec sent a threatening look to his friend to help get his point across. A look that was followed by a punch directed to Biggs's face. Biggs held his ground and blocked the move. They both resumed circling each other.  
  
"You know this is different. She has never been like this before."  
  
Alec really, really didn't want to talk about this. It was hard enough knowing about Biggs and Max. It was even harder to see them together every day. Even more, having to face them without saying or doing anything about his feelings. But having Biggs talking to him about Max was just pure torture. He needed to end this, cause he didn't know how long he would be able to stand this without loosing it.  
  
"I said stop with Max already."  
  
Biggs had spent the last two minutes trying to stop everything Alec was sending his way, playing defensive. But as the conversation grew thicker, it was getting harder to stop Alec's attacks.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
For any other transgenic that would have been enough. The stance Alec had, his tense shoulders, his dark look. It was enough to convince anyone to drop it, but this was Biggs and apparently he had a death wish.  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
Alec threw himself forward and the real fight began. He wasn't keeping back now, he was fighting full force. His anger made him more dangerous, but it also made him sloppy. The result; two very bruised trangenics. Biggs got in quite a few of his own, but Alec was seriously pissed, and adrenalin was running high.  
  
"What do you want to hear, Biggs? What are you looking for?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"What truth? That Max hates me? You already know that. I admit it, she does hate me. Are you happy now?"  
  
Punch, block, kick, block, elbow to the ribs, run, kick, block.  
  
"I don't think she hates you, but why do you care so much?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Kick, block, elbow, block, kick, punch, Biggs flying through the room.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"God dammit, Biggs. What's with you? Why do you care? Are you jealous or something, that she cares for me enough to hate me."  
  
"No. You are the one that's jealous. You are the one who hates the fact she is spending so much time with me. It's killing you. Admit it."  
  
Now Biggs was pinned to the ground and his air supply blocked by Alec's foot on his throat.  
  
"What do you want to hear, Biggs? That I love her? That I hate every single second you are with her? That I can't stand the fact that she can be so pissed at me I would never see her smile again? Cause it's true. You wanted the truth, here it is."  
  
Alec released Biggs and threw himself in the matt, besides his friend.  
  
"So......" After a few minutes of silence, Alec started; not sure he wanted to carry on with the conversation, but knowing he had to. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We? What do I have to do with anything? You are going to walk out there, find Max and tell her how you feel."  
  
"What?" Now Alec was honestly confused. Why would Biggs want him to do something like that? He turned his head to face the other X5.  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Come on Biggs, I'm not kidding here. What are you taking about?"  
  
"Well, you are probably going to kill me for this, but there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Biggs." Alec had his threatening look back on.  
  
"Well. Danielle and I....... We kind of....... Well, we......."  
  
"Biggs!"  
  
"Danielle thought that you and Max, that you felt something for each other. So she decided we should play a little game. Make you and Max jealous. Well, Danielle was right, like she usually is and the truth is Max loves you. She reacted to Danielle's tricks......."  
  
Alec was too shocked by those words. Max loved him? It couldn't be. It was impossible, she would never fall for him, for someone like him. But before he could think further on the matter, he realized Biggs was still speaking, as his words and implications finally hit him.  
  
"......... so my feelings for Max are a lie. An act to get you two together."  
  
And right then and there Biggs was sent on a one way ticket into oblivion.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes later, when Biggs finally woke up, he was confused to see Alec still laying beside him.  
  
"So you are not too happy about this, I see. Before you do something you will regret, like broking my wind pipe, I want you to know something.......... This is all Danielle's fault."  
  
Alec started laughing, and Biggs was even more confused.  
  
"Don't sweat it. I'm over the whole lying to me thing. I know why you did it, you tried to help me. I would've preferred a more direct way, like you talking to me, but I know I would've probably just laughed at you."  
  
"So we are ok?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, you own me one, but yeah."  
  
"Ok, so what are you gonna do now, about Max?"  
  
"I honestly don't know"  
  
"Man, she loves you and I mean she's got it bad. You should have seen her face when Danielle tried to make her jealous. Even angry at you like she is now, she never stops talking about you."  
  
A smile was on Alec's face. A broad smile, something Biggs hadn't seen on his friends face for a long time. But the smile was far too short lived, as Alec remembered Max was still not talking to him.  
  
"She still hates me, it doesn't change anything."  
  
"Well, we did everything we could to get you two together, now it's your turn. Go, talk to her, try to make things right. What's the worst that can happen? She remains as angry and hurt as she is now. You are already there. But think what would happen if you two stubborn people tell each other the truth. It's worth a try, isn't it?"  
  
"I just don't know."  
  
"Come on soldier, get your act together. You know you want to do this."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe you are right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm listening to you."  
  
Alec stood up and faced Biggs again. "Thanks, man."  
  
Both men shared a hug, before Alec turned around and headed for the HQ. Max was supposed to be there, something she needed to take care of. Apparently no one was working in Jam Pony today. ´Poor Normal.  
  
With an unsteady walk, caused by his emotions, as well as the bruises starting to form, he headed towards his fate. 


	13. Game Over

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?.  
  
A/N: Ok, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Special thanks to my incredible beta Secretly Beautiful. Not only did she assured me about this chapter, but she also made it so much better with her suggestions.  
  
Ting: Here is that move. Enjoy it!  
  
Natasqui: You are welcome. I just hope I live up to your expectations with the talk.  
  
Nat 452: I think Alec himself is wondering how to do that too. Read and find out.  
  
Arwen-amy: No Danielle yet; so you will have to wait till next chapter for your answer. But I'm guessing you are going to enjoy this chapter anyway.  
  
Kyla: Thanks for your review. Here are some m/a scenes for you.  
  
Kim: A friendship was born between them, that's for sure. And I do have a cute scene with he two of them coming up. Unfortunately, Max and Alec ARE getting together before that happens. I couldn't help it, it had to happen this way. Try it and let me know what you think.  
  
Martha: Your wait is coming to an end. Glad to know you are liking the story. Now read and continue to like it. (Hoping with my fingers crossed).  
  
SGOU: I'm sorry it took so long. I had like a million things to do. Not that I wanted to do them, but they gave me no choice. LOL. However, the second I received your review I sat in front of my computer and started writing the chapter. It took some time to finish it, but now I can only hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Rose: Glad you liked it. Don't worry, I know you are always there supporting me, even if you can't review. Thanks girl, I appreciate it a lot. But you already knew that, didn't you?  
  
Veralidaine: Don't worry, I know it's not a flame. Actually, I enjoyed reading your review. It made me go back and read some chapters again. First of all, I'm blushing here. Thanks for the things you said at the beginning. Glad to know you are enjoying the story and my writing. I do try my best, you know? With that said, let's get down to business: Danielle. Maybe I did go overboard with her; you might have a point there. Just let me expose my case and then you can tell me what you think. At the beginning, I was trying to make of Danielle a good enough character so Max had reasons to be jealous. I mean, it's not easy to change that stubborn head of hers. Something huge had to happen to change her mind. Danielle had to be good enough to pose as a strong enough threat to drive Max crazy and let her realize she had feelings for Alec. By the way, Danielle didn't let Alec go; she made him realize he was gone already. She just told him Max was the one he wanted because he was too stubborn to realize it on his own. I need this to be clear cause I don't want anyone thinking Max was his second choice. She wasn't. But maybe I wasn't clear enough in my writing of the chapter; if that's true I apologize. Ok, so with that out of the way, I decided to bring another topic into the mix. This is probably the reason you have issues with the character. You see, I always thought Max was pictured too good in the show (which is exactly how you feel about Danielle now, so I do understand what you are saying for I've felt the same way about Max somewhere along the way). I mean, she did loose ten years of training and she was never a CO, so how come she is so good at fighting she has defeated both Zack and Alec on hand to hand combat? And becoming the leader of TC? I know she is THE ONE and all, but there's got to be better prepared transgenics there to lead. They were trained for it. I can't imagine every single one of them needing her to know what to do. So, basically I thought that since I had a new character to play with, I might as well use her to show this fact. Again, maybe I went a little overboard with her, I tend to do it quite often. If you don't believe me, just watch the length of this explanation. LOL. If I did, again I'm sorry. And finally, about last chapter, bear in mind it was Biggs talking about Danielle. He is head over heals for her, of course he thinks she is great. It doesn't mean it's true. We tend to see people better than how they really are when we are in love. Anyway, just wanted to thank you for your review; for bringing this up and giving me a chance to explain myself. Let me know what you think. I promise to keep it down a notch in the last chapter; Danielle won't be all knowing and insightful.  
  
What are you doing still reading this? On with the chapter....  
  
---------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 13: GAME OVER  
  
´Ok. It's now or never. Alec was now standing outside the door which when open would seal his faith. He had spent the last two hours sitting alone at the top of a building looking up at the sky, trying to decide the best way to break it to Max. I mean, usually telling someone something as huge as this was tough. Add to that the fact that this was Max and it became something virtually impossible to do. But to top it all, this wasn't just Max. This was an over the top, very pissed Max. And all her anger was strictly directed at him. Alec snorted at that. ´Yeah, like that's a new one. But still, he wasn't really looking forward to that conversation.  
  
He was about to knock when his strength and determination failed him. ´Maybe I could do this tomorrow....... or next week. Max probably needs some time to chill, to sort things out. Maybe I can give her a month, or a year. Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll give her a year. There's no point in rushing her if she is not sure. Alec seemed happy with his decision. He turned on his heels prepared to head back to Jam Pony, but instead he was faced with a grinning Biggs blocking his way.  
  
"I knew it. I knew you would run. You are a chicken."  
  
Alec recovered enough from the shock to place his all too famous mock hurt look.  
  
"I resent that...." And then he was back to his usual smirk. "Plus, I was just stretching my legs a little bit. I was a little thirsty and thought about getting something to drink before dehydrating. You know, with all the kissing." Biggs wasn't buying it.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Anyway, I don't think dehydration is something you need to worry about. I mean, we can last without water for quite some time, you know? So as I see it, you have no excuse. You are ready to step in."  
  
"You know? There was a time when I got to order you around and you had to follow my orders to survive. I miss those days."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Too bad Manticore is gone and we don't need to follow orders any more." A mischievous grin was plastered on Biggs face. He knew Alec would give up eventually; he was intelligent enough to realize he didn't have a choice.  
  
But Alec refused to go down without a fight. "You do need to follow them if you intend to live enough to break them." He was smiling, but the mock threat behind that statement was evident. At least Biggs was hoping it was a mock threat. The aching in his body was clear proof of what could happen if it wasn't. Biggs flinched but didn't pull back.  
  
"So it's true; you are a chicken. I must say, I'm a little bit disappointed."  
  
Biggs knew Alec's weakness; the key to finally getting his friend inside that room. His pride. Neither Alec nor X5 494 would let his pride be stepped all over.  
  
"You know what? You ............." He trailed off and let out a breath. There was no need to talk. Alec knew what Biggs was doing. He also knew he would fall for it anyway. "Screw this." Alec turned on his heels again and knocked. A second later he disappeared behind the door, leaving Biggs outside grinning again.  
  
"Works every time."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Alec entered the room, Max was sitting in a rather comfortable-looking couch by the side of the door. ´Comfortable, meaning ´salvageable. That was a lot to say, considering this was post pulse America and TC of all places. But that wasn't really the point. The room was supposed to be an office. They had established three or four of this ´offices at the HQ in the last couple of weeks. The transgenic community knew there was something big coming, they could feel it, and knew they should be prepared. Soldiers planning for the worst case scenario. Anyhow, Max had started spending more and more of her time in TC inside this office so people were starting to assume that she was the owner of this particular room. Not that she would officially call it hers or anything.  
  
Alec realized Max was looking at him expectantly. Of course, when someone knocks on the door and lets himself in, it is assumed he has a reason to be there. It probably was a first for him, but he couldn't for the life of him find the words to address his issue. ´Too bad; small talk it is then.  
  
"Hi Max. Working?"  
  
She went back to some papers she had on her lap. Her tone was harsh when she finally spoke to him.  
  
"No, Alec. I'm dancing. What does it look like I'm doing? Of course I'm working. Mole gave me an endless list of things he needs for the city. Which requires a LOT of money. Which means I need to get some soon. That requires a heist, which needs planning. So, basically, if you have nothing important to say, there is the door; I have work to do." Her index was pointed at the door to show him his way out.  
  
"Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He knew he was just making her angrier by the second but he couldn't help it. This was what he liked to call ´stalling the topic for all it was worth. "I told you a thousand times already, this whole tough-girl attitude is very unbecoming."  
  
She was starting to loose her patience; not that she usually had a lot to spare or anything, but now she was quickly running out of what little she did have. She knew she had to keep her temper under control, but it was so hard with him. "Alec!" She stood up, the papers forgotten in the now deserted couch. "Do you have anything resembling a good reason to be here?"  
  
"Ok, I get it. You are not in the mood."  
  
"Finally." She threw her arms up in the air and with a quick move she had her hands back on her waist. "So? I'm still waiting."  
  
Honestly, she couldn't deal with this right now. She was still pissed and hurt for what he had done. And not only did he never apologized for any of it, but he was now acting like nothing had happened. Like they had never avoided each other for a whole week.  
  
"One would think Manticore taught you a little patience if nothing else, Maxie. I'm curious; did any of the never ending training stuck in that little head of yours?"  
  
"Alec!"  
  
´No escaping then. Alec's smirk faded and he stared at the wall behind her, anywhere but at her.  
  
"We need to talk." His tone much more determined than he felt; the wonders of Manticore training.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There was something about his tone. Something she couldn't quite place, but it made the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. That intrigued her enough and she raised her head to meet his eyes again. For the first time since he entered the room, she truly looked at him and what she saw worried her to no end.  
  
"What happened to you? Who did this?" The bruises were slowly starting to form on his face and neck. She checked his profile and realized that there was blood at the bottom of his shirt. A nasty cut right above his waist by the look of it. She continued checking him for more injuries, while her mouth acted like it had a life of its own. "Goddamn it Alec, answer me. The familiars did this, didn't they? Oh god, are your ok? Of course you are not. What are you doing here? You should be at the infirmary. Here, I'll take you. "  
  
She was already making her way out of the room, her hand on the door knob, when Alec's hand on her wrist stopped her in her spot.  
  
"I'm ok Max. This has nothing to do with the familiars."  
  
"But then..... what......" She couldn't form a coherent thought with his eyes fixed on her. Of course, the part where she had no idea about what was going on wasn't helping matters much either.  
  
"Doesn't matter now. I'm ok anyway. I'm always ok, remember? It's not that easy to get rid of me. You, of all people, should know that." He smirked but it never truly reached his eyes.  
  
She still wasn't convinced. Something was wrong; he was withholding information from her. But being assured that he was healthy enough to live for the time being, she went back to her previous annoyance and anger towards him.  
  
"Then there's no point for this conversation anymore." Her cold mask was back on, all previous signs of worry evaporated into thin air. Alec frowned and paced the room; both to calm his nerves and to avoid kicking some sense into that stubborn head of hers.  
  
"Max........"  
  
"What? You said it yourself, this had nothing to do with familiars and I highly doubt you would let a norm kick the crap out of you. So basically, this must be related to one of your scams going sideways, which I couldn't care less about. So again, there's the door, I have work to do."  
  
He breathed heavily, trying to maintain his self-control. Max could be so damn frustrating. If she would just let him speak......  
  
"First of all, nobody beats the crap out of me...." Max snorted and Alec frowned. "..... Nobody!" Still an skeptical look from Max. "....I said.... You know what? I don't care. Think whatever you want. Moving on...."  
  
Max sat in the couch again, preparing herself for what was to come. Although she couldn't come up with a reason why she would want to listen to him. In truth, a voice at the back of her head was trying to supply her with a few reasons, but that voice was unceremoniously asked to leave her consciousness.  
  
"This had nothing to do with any scams going sideways. I'm too good at it for something like that to happen to me." Another skeptical look from Max who decided to cross her arms for emphasis. This time Alec chose to ignore it.  
  
"And last but not least, you seemed worried enough back there not to care about my well being."  
  
Max snorted again, but she couldn't really find an argument to deny her earlier actions so she decided to remain silent for the time being.  
  
"Ok. With that out of the way, I still need to talk to you."  
  
Max was about to open her mouth but Alec saw that one coming and cut her off in time.  
  
"And it has nothing to do with my bruises, ok?"  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Alec took two deep breaths to gain some courage. "I understand you are angry at me about the other night."  
  
"So you finally came to your senses and decided to apologize."  
  
"What?" He was certainly not expecting that one.  
  
"It's ok. I guess it's better late than never."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go with never then."  
  
"Huh?" Now it was Max's turn to be confused and Alec's turn to be pissed.  
  
"I didn't come here to apologize, I came here to talk about something else. But since you brought it up, why would I need to apologize for?" He was sick of avoiding the issue; they needed to work this out before anything else could happen between them.  
  
"You are kidding right?"  
  
"No Max, I'm not kidding. Come on; tell me. Why would I need to apologize to you for? For having a mind of my own? For not following you around like a puppy? Tell me. I'm truly curious. Enlighten me."  
  
Now he was standing right above her, his own arms crossed in front of him, mirroring hers. She stood up again to face him; she was feeling uncomfortable with him towering above her. Not that standing made a whole lot of a difference, considering her lower height. Finally, she decided the best tactic was to keep a safe distance from him at all times. She pushed him away and walked right passed him to the far side of the room.  
  
"Following me? Oh, that's funny. Don't get me wrong; you ARE a whipped boy. I'm just not the girl with the whip."  
  
He smiled at that, but it was a dangerous smile, with a primal fire behind it.  
  
"So tell me Max..." His voice was calm but threatening at the same time and Max had to resist the urge to purr. Something about his attitude lightening a primal fire of her own inside her body, but for a whole different reason. He was turning her on without even realizing it! Damn her feline DNA! "..... what is it that's really bothering you? The fact that I'm not your puppy any more or the possibility of me being someone else's?"  
  
He didn't see her hand coming until it was too late and her fist connected with his nose. He backed down stunned. He spoke while attending to his wound with his right hand.  
  
"Damn Max. Like I haven't enough bruises on me already to last for a life time."  
  
Max was shocked herself by her actions. Sure, she had kicked him a million times before, but she had never truly wanted to hurt him. Now, even if it was just for a second, she had truly wanted to make him feel her pain. She was loosing it; she had to stop this.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't......." But she caught herself in time. Too used to her bitch facade to let it go that easy. "... I mean, you deserve it. You think you can come here and talk to me like that?"  
  
"I..." The pain of the punch brought him back to reality and he regain his composure. "I just want to talk to you, is that so much to ask?"  
  
"Ok. Talk."  
  
"I won't if you don't listen."  
  
"I am listening!"  
  
"No, you are not!"  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"No, you are not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"N..... You know what? You are impossible."  
  
He headed for the door, this time not intending on coming back. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this talk with her anymore. But when he was about to open the door, her whisper stopped him death on his tracks.  
  
"You hurt me. I thought I could count on you, and you betrayed me."  
  
Alec turned around slowly, surprised at the vulnerability shown in her eyes.  
  
"Max, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that if I could help it. I...." ´...care for you. He still couldn't say it out loud.  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"What you did out there was a mistake and I understand you don't see it that way, but it was. It was my fault too; I should have killed him myself, regardless of what you said. I should have sent you away and just done it."  
  
"What do you mean, sent me away? I am a part of this, even if your ´girl doesn't want me here."  
  
´Not again. "We are going in circles here, Max. Why can't you just listen?"  
  
"I am listening!"  
  
"No, you just hear what you want to hear. You catch the noise but you don't let your mind hear the words."  
  
"So now I'm stupid too? Not only am I incapable of making the right call, I can't even understand what people are saying."  
  
"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You twist everything I say. You are incapable of letting me finish a goddamn sentence. How the hell am I supposed to get my point across?"  
  
"You are right. It's a lost cause. Why do you bother?"  
  
In a fast move, faster than a regular transgenic could pull under normal circumstances, he had her pinned to the wall. His face only inches from hers.  
  
"You are going to hear me, whether you like to or not."  
  
His voice was calm, but his eyes showed the command behind his words. Max was completely stunned. Although she couldn't quite place what had stunned her the most. The fact that he had moved so fast, the fact that she couldn't break away from his grip or the fact that she didn't want to.  
  
"First of all, I don't act according to what Danielle orders me to do. If anything, it's the other way around. She follows MY lead. Are we clear on that one?" Max nodded. "Second of all, we don't spend our time thinking on how to make your life miserable, you are not the center of the world. We act according to what we know, which in this case, I'm sorry, but is far more than what you know. You are lacking 10 years of training Max, don't expect to be able to do everything. Accept it and move on. Are we clear on that one too?" She nodded again. Normally, she would have something to say to that, but his stare had a weird soothing effect on her. "Fine. Lets carry on then. This doesn't mean we don't respect your leadership and won't follow it in the future, cause we will. You are the one who knows the real world; you are the one that can teach us how to live out here. YOU. So don't you try to compete with Danielle or anyone else, cause you are important to us already."  
  
A tear slipped down her face; running free as she couldn't free her hand to wipe it out. They respected her. After what had happened that night, she had feared the rest of them would think like Danielle. That she wasn't a good enough soldier; that she wasn't fit to be around them. That she had spent so many years running from herself, that now it was too late to come back. That was the basic reason she was so mad at him, because she was afraid he thought less of her as well. But he didn't; no one did. For the first time since the escape, she felt that sense of belonging again. She had a family.  
  
Watching a tear run free down her cheek, his voice softened.  
  
"And finally, I'm not with Danielle. I never was and I never will. She is not the one I care about. You are."  
  
Suddenly both of them were very much aware of the closeness between them. He leaned closer and captured her lips in a shy kiss, waiting for her rejection. She returned his kiss, accepting him, letting him know she understood him and wanted him and felt for him. The kiss grew more passionate when she parted her lips and allowed him access. After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss but stayed close, their foreheads on one another.  
  
"About that whip........" His patented smirk showing on his features.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And she did shut him up when she captured his mouth again. This time, they didn't part away. Clothes began to disappear and the world around them became nothing but a far memory to them. 


	14. And here we go again

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Summary: Alec's interest on another girl drives Max crazy. Can she accept the reason for her jealousy?

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay with this last chapter. RL really got in the way this time. Anyway, I don't think you want to hear excuses now, so let's get on with the end of the story.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed; you helped me to almost reach 100 reviews, something I had never accomplished before. Thanks! Of course if you would like to help me even further to really reach the goal of 100, I wouldn't complain. Hint, hint. LOL. Anyway, huge thanks to every one of you. I had a great time writing this story and I hope you had it too while reading it.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my beta Secretly Beautiful for her huge help. This story wouldn't be what it is without her. Thanks girl!

Natasqui: There was more. Here is the last chapter. Glad to know you enjoyed the way they got together. I thought, how can they get together? Well, how about the same way they always act around each other? Lest get them fighting. Anyway, huge thanks for your loyal support with this story. =)

AAA: About Zack, I wasn't talking about SAR but BBWW, when they fight because she wants to get back to Seattle and help Logan. Although I still maintain he let her win, so maybe you are right.

Jade-k: Thanks! Glad you liked it. I was a little nervous about that scene, cause lets face it, it was the key scene of the story. But I'm glad it turned out ok.

Ting: Well, you could say he got a little payback where Max is concerned. Plus, now he knows a way to shut her up, a way I'm thinking both of them probably enjoy. LOL.

Lalala: It wasn't the last chapter but thanks for the encouragement. Here you have the last chapter, I hope you like this one too.

Rose: Did you get my e-mail? This is the chapter I was talking you about. I'll be starting on the standalone I mentioned in a few days. I hope I can post it soon. In the mean time, I hope I hear from you soon. I'll be waiting for your new e-mail address. Oh, and by the way, you ARE the most loyal reviewer I have. In fact, I couldn't ask for a better one. =)

Now the last chapter of When someone wants your candy:

CHAPTER 14: AND HERE WE GO AGAIN

"Have you seen my pants anywhere?"

Max never thought it would be possible, but Alec was making a bigger mess out of the office than the one already caused by their nightly activities. Apparently, his pants had been one of the many casualties caused by their rather wild night. Max watched his tanned and muscled back while he leaned looking for his pants behind the couch. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes traveled a little lower. 'Damn. Why did he have to find his boxers so easily?' Not that the sight wasn't good enough as it was.

"Here they are!" Alec got up from the floor with a triumphant grin and proceeded to put that specific piece of clothing on. 'Shame. Well, at least I still have his abs to entertain me.'

Alec finished zipping his cargos and proceeded to start the search for his last lost item; his shirt. In the mean time, Max was lost in thought. The last two days had been like a dream to her. She still couldn't believe they were finally together. She couldn't for the life of her comprehend why they'd been apart for so long. And she had quite a high IQ, so it was truly a mystery. But now that they both had put aside their fears and pride (well, at least for a second on the later, but enough to tell each other how they felt), they were finally together.

Max smiled. She still could remember the face Biggs put on when they went to tell him what had happened. It was yesterday morning. Max and Alec had finally talked, after taking care of more important matters during the night. Important and very entertaining matters. But she was getting out of track. They had talked and Alec had told her the whole story. Biggs was at the mess hall when they went looking for him. The second he saw Max enter the place he thought she was going to kill him, or at least torture him a little bit. She had to suppress a laugh when she thought about his reaction. He had left the mess hall in a hurry and came face to face with a scary looking Alec. Alec had kept him in place with a firm arms lock and waited for her. When Biggs saw her, his eyes grew wide in terror, His face was so funny she couldn't help it and started laughing her eyes out right then and there. This pretty much through the whole I'm-gonna-kill-you-attitude away, which made Biggs realize maybe his life wasn't really in danger. Pity. They could've had a blast torturing him psychologically. But the alternative wasn't as bad either. First, they had to assure Biggs that they were honestly together and happy about it; that his life wasn't in danger and that they really should thank him for putting up with their stubborn heads and managing to get them together. Well, if she was honest, they never did accept being stubborn. She would never do something like that in front of another human being, ever. Ordinary or transgenic. But that was beside the point. That night they had gone to Crash to drink and have a little fun with Biggs, Cece and some of the others. Although they didn't really stay long; they had better things to do after all. Which placed them here and now, with her relishing in her lovely view and him searching for his shirt.

"Found it." Again with that triumphant grin she found so sexy. Well, she found everything in him sexy. Specially his smirk; his oh so Alec smirk.

"I think I have a problem here." That brought her back to reality and she directed a worried look towards her man. A worried look that quickly changed into a chuckle when she saw what he was talking about. Apparently, she had being a little too rough on the poor shirt the night before. This resulted in a shirt that was shirt no more. It was only shreds of clothing.

Max put on her best puppy dog eyes and tried to defend herself. "It refused to come off, I had to do something."

"Max, I know you can't have enough of my wonderful abs, but you don't have to take it out on my clothes. I loved this shirt."

She punched his arm in response. "Shut up!"

Ok. So maybe she couldn't exactly deny his words, but she would never give up on the opportunity to inflict some pain. It was a very important part of their relationship. Plus, if she accepted what he said out loud, she would never hear the end of it.

Alec moved closer to her and captured her lips in a quick kiss. When they parted he spoke again. "Just be thankful this wasn't my leather jacket or we would have a serious problem in our hands."

Max was about to respond, but he beat her to it. "I can't exactly go out with no shirt now. It's not fair for the female population in TC, they won't be able to resist me."

"You are so full of yourself."

There was that smirk again. "It worked with you." And suddenly the smirk wasn't so sexy and a lot more annoying. Well, it was still sexy, she couldn't deny that, but it was annoying too. Even more so when you take into account the fact that she couldn't deny those words either.

She tried punching him again, but he was prepared and pinned her to him. "I was thinking that since we are staying here -cause lets face it I can't leave this room half naked- there are a couple of things we could do to pass the time."

A smile appeared on Max's features, her previous annoyance flying out the window. How could she possibly stay mad at him? Normally it would be difficult, but when you consider she was still pinned to his bared chest, it made it virtually impossible. No red-blooded female could possibly resist forgiving him.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes I do. But who can blame you?"

This time her fist was too quick and Alec had to face the consequences of his big mouth.

"Ouch! Ok, ok. I love you too. I swear Max, one of this days you are going to leave a permanent bruise on this body and you are going to regret it. Remember, if something happens to it, now you lose too."

"Poor baby. And besides, if something happens to you I'll just go and get myself another man to substitute you."

"Yes, like you could possibly substitute me."

"Well, Biggs and I grew a little closer this past few days and he is a handsome man..."

Alec kissing her passionately cut her off. He would deny it till the end of his days if asked, but the truth was her words were making him a little worried. He decided to show her what a loss it would be if she decided to put her words to practice. On Max's case, she wasn't about to complain about the change of topic, so she kissed him back.

The pants were about to be lost again, when a female voice was heard in the background.

"Oh. My. God. Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude. Carry on."

Danielle was about to close the door behind her when Alec called after her.

"It's ok, you can come in."

"Are you sure?"

Now it was Max's time to answer.

"Yes. Come in. We actually want to talk to you."

"Good. Cause I want to talk to you too."

Danielle entered the room again and closed the door. She was about to sit on the couch, but she thought better of it. Shirtless Alec being a tip of what could have happened on that piece of furniture. Alec realized her thoughts and grinned. He was standing behind Max, so she remained completely oblivious to the exchange. Which was good really, for her face would have been a whole lot redder than it was now.

"Well, we...."

"No Max. Let me go first. I've been thinking a lot this past week and I want to apologize to you."

"Huh?" Max was completely lost.

"I said some nasty things to you the other night and I think I need to apologize. You see..."

"You don't need to. Alec expla..."

"I want to. Don't get me wrong, I still maintain what I said back there about the outcome of the mission, but I shouldn't have been so disrespectful about it. Whether you want to admit it or not, you've become kind of a leader for the TC population and that deserves my respect. I shouldn't have talked to you that way and I'm sorry I did. I want you to know that I respect you and that I'm prepared to follow your lead anytime. You just have to accept that I'm going to let you know when I don't agree with some of the mission's parameters..."

"Stop. I understand what you are saying. I forgive you. Someone opened my eyes and I understand where you were coming from. I need to trust other people's opinions and I'm prepared to do that in the future. I'm not accustomed to having people telling me I'm making a mistake to my face, so it's not that easy to get used to it, but I'm willing to try."

"You sure about this?"

Max smiled at her; a tender smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Friends then."

"Friends."

They exchanged handshakes to seal the deal. They weren't close enough for a hug yet, too much had happened between them, but they were in the right track now. Somewhere along the way they could become very good friends. They were both willing to try.

When the 'phony sentimentality' was out of the way, Alec decided he had been left out of the conversation for too long. God knew he couldn't possibly stay silent for so long.

"So D, I heard you have the hots for me."

Danielle turned her eyes toward him, only to be faced with the hugest smirk she had ever seen.

"So Biggs spilled, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I had to hurt him a little bit, but he finally crumbled."

"What did you do?" She was chuckling when she asked, but both Max and Alec could see a hint of concern behind the amusement.

"We fought and I won. As expected."

Max joined the conversation at that one. "Modesty is certainly lacking in your cocktail."

Alec was about to respond to that but they both were distracted by the change in Danielle's features. Now the concern was not masked anymore, but it was a different kind of concern. Neither Max nor Alec could place it.

"D? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"He is going to kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

Danielle looked down at the floor while speaking, recalling past events in her head. "He said he was going to get hurt. He told me he didn't like my plan, that he was going to get shot at or kicked, or punched or something. He assured me he was going to be in considerable pain by the end of this plan. I didn't listen to him and told him he was being irrational, that he was a baby." She suddenly looked up again and her face was too much to resist. Both Alec and Max burst out laughing while Danielle notified them of her doomed faith. "I'm dead."

Max and Alec were at Crash by the end of the day. Danielle was back, so they decided maybe it was a good idea to go out and celebrate with their two favorite matchmakers. So here they were waiting for said people.

"You know Max, I was thinking that they got out too easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they played us and they never got a punishment."

"You can't be serious. What would we punish them for? They got us together, that's a good thing."

"Yes, but still. They had their fun, I think it's time we have ours." The mischievous grin on his face a clear proof that the outcome was not going to be pretty.

"I like where this is going. What do you have in mind?"

"Payback."

When Biggs and Danielle finally arrived and made their way to the table, the plan was ready.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi D. Biggs. What took you guys so long?"

Danielle sat down to Alec's right.

"It was all her fault." Biggs started sitting up himself, but Danielle had another idea.

"Not so fast. Maybe it was my fault, but you still owe me a beer."

"Ok, ok. I'm going. I swear, I don't know how she does it, but she always has a comeback for everything."

"B-E-E-R."

"Ok. Chill. I'm walking."

"No, you are talking. And stalling. You are not getting away of this one, doesn't matter how hard you try."

Max and Alec shared a look and grinned for a second. The other two X5s at the table stayed completely oblivious to that fact, too involved in their discussion.

"I'll go with you. I need a refill."

Max followed Biggs to the bar.

"So Max, how are things with the happy couple?"

They had made their way to the bar and were now waiting for their drinks.

"Not talking about it. Don't want every single transgenic in TC knowing about our personal life."

He brought his hand to his heart and made his best mock-hurt face. "That hurts Max, it truly does. I thought I was your friend. How can you possibly think I could do something like that?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

Biggs was confused. "About gossip?"

"No. About friendship. I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate what you did for me this past week. I enjoyed being around you and sharing things with you. You are a really good friend and I don't want to lose that now. Especially considering you are one of Alec's best friends."

"You are not going to lose me. I like you. Not in the way Alec likes you, of course...." He looked around searching for Alec. He was still at the table. Good. He didn't want to be misinterpreted and end up in more pain. His bruises were already healed, but he certainly didn't need new ones. "... Anyway...." He turned back to her. ".... You are good girl, Max. I enjoyed our talks too, even if sometimes you didn't exactly listen to my words."

"Sorry about that. Anyway, just thought I had to tell you that."

"Thanks Max... You are not going to cry now, are you? Don't get all girly on me, I honestly don't know what to do with that." He seemed really scared.

Max chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it. Oh and by the way, friendship or no friendship, I can still kick your ass if I feel like it."

"Hey!"

"Here are the drinks. Sorry for the delay."The bartender handed them their drinks and they headed back to the table.

"So now that we are alone, what were you doing D?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"It was nothing. When I went to pick him up we started talking about you guys and how he managed to get you guys to speak to each other again. The whole issue of him getting hurt came up and well, we were late."

"Spill."

She had on the most innocent smile she could master. "He said it was no big deal and that he forgave me. I was ok with that but then he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He said he wouldn't want me to get hurt, so he was letting me out of the hook. Like he could possibly defeat me in a real fight. What was I to do? I had to prove him wrong. So we ended up in the training facility with me totally kicking his ass. Therefore, we are late and he owes me a beer."

Alec couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what is taking them so long anyway? I swear, he is just trying to avoid paying the bet. He was whining all the way here."

"There they are. I think they are waiting for their drinks."

Alec looked back at her and smiled to himself. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Wait. I think she is... Yes, she is. I can't believe she is actually telling him."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"No, Alec. You slipped, now there's no way back. Spill."

"Ok, ok. It's no big deal really. You see, Cece told Max a couple days ago that she was interested in Biggs and since he helped us out, Max wants to return the favor."

Alec looked her in the eyes while speaking and he was not disappointed with what he saw. For a second, before she could mask it, Alec was able to clearly distinguish the green monster of jealousy claiming Danielle's thoughts.

Alec smirked. Yes, the game was on.

'Payback's a bitch.'

THE END


End file.
